The last of their kind
by Percabeth17
Summary: Being rewritten by 'Shadowofmylight', Pm or review if want to use character or plot for anything really
1. I charm a hellhound

**Title: The last of their kind**

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

**Things you should know:**

**1. A character will come back from the TLO book **

**2. I do live presently in Hawaii**

**3. I do not own PJO or THO**

**4. Setting is after the son of Neptune (this is the 3rd book)**

**5. sorry about spelling, grammar, etc.**

**6. This is my first fanfic**

**7. Percy does not have memories what so ever but Jason does(although he comes to camp half-blood for some parts)**

**8. plz review, comment, etc. and comment if you want to include Grover**

**9. And btw Zoe Ookami does have a brother and Zoe happens to be my name**

**10. when I use "*" that means I'm giving you a hint to #1**

* * *

Since I was little I hated water, I mean water like the ocean and rivers. I can't surf or swim well; I hated tsunami warnings which were constant to the place I call home in Hawaii. Since I was around two, which started my life into a chaotic downfall I hated who I was, I don't have memories of my mother, only the fact that she took my brother away from our family and ruined my father's and my life.

All I know is that I have no more family anymore, only the voices that remain in my head. I have no clue if it's my mother or father but I know it's someone's fault and they need to pay. My life and past still remains a mystery all I know is that when I was thirteen my dad died at sea while I drifted to land on driftwood to New York, yet I don't know how I got there when I was in Hawaii. Cops had questioned me for weeks until they released me to my dad's eighty two year-old dad that soonly became homeless due to foreclosure, I left and roam the ally's of the city and until one person changed my life.

"_Go to the edge of the forest and follow this human that'll guide you the rest of the way"_

I hated that voice, it was getting more frequent and it was affecting the way i thinked. i was already homeless, i might as well go into the forest. I had my trusty bag filled with memories, mostly painful, but it was all i had left. as i kept walking i heard a loud noise. maybe a coyote or house pet. Still it was pretty loud. after a couple of seconds i heard a small yell. Maybe it was just me but maybe someone was there.

"Hello, anyone there" I shouted. No response. Strange. After that I walked into the forest, until some thing pushed me into the dirt. As being my fifteen year old self I yelped surprisingly.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry." A short* but out of breath boy exclaimed.

"Here let me help you" as he lended me a hand. I took it suspiciously and let out a small thanks. As I looked in his brown eyes and his black hair * he kind of looked cute, but I shook that thought away.

"Is this your bag?" he asked as he passed the bag he held.

"Yeah, thanks" I said as he smiled.

"No problem" as he said that end the background something let out a roar.

"Uuhh. Come with me you need to get out of here" he said

"What! Why should I trust you? First you knock me to the ground, second you never told me your name"

"Please were both in trouble if that….Mastiff comes and finds us"

"Mastiff, they're not mean, they're actually very social you see..."

"Good riddance* person lets just get out of here". He said as he cut me off.

"That's very nice of you to cut me off" I yelled which wasn't like me. In the corner of my eye I could've I sworn I saw him scowled.* he grabbed my wrist and dragged /run for a very short person. As we were running the loud noise that sounded like growling got closer.

"Oh great were going to become dog food" I heard him mutter. As he said that, I tripped on something and a sharp pain entered my ankle.

"Not now, are you ok?"

"No, what does it look like?"

"Can you stand at least". I shot him a look and he helped me up.

"Here put your arm around my neck." He offered.

"No, what are you a doctor?"I said to him, But shortly after he sent me a look as if to say_" if only you knew"*. _After a few seconds he forced my arm to go around his neck which was like leaning on him but he didn't complain, he ran until the "thing" came. He put me down nicely on the ground and grabbed the closest weapon he could find, a stick.

"Stay back dog, I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it, but the so called "dog" didn't agree and swatted him like a fly into a tree. On occasion I would laugh but with an angry ten-foot tall angry mastiff I kept quiet. (That's right I said angry twice).

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, oh but not my wrist" as he clutched his wrist, the dog came towards me, usually I'm great with pets but not one that's a little over two times the size of me.

"Just stay calm, just don't let him sense your fear" he tried but failed to reassure me.

"It's a she" I said.

"Whatever" he murmured with a little quiver in his voice. With a shaky hand I reached out to let the dog sniff me, before it may or may not eat me. i had no idea what i was doing, i saw a collar around her neck. Part of it was scratched off, but it came out with O'leary, on it.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to me, still by the tree.

"Nice doggy, were nice people, were not going to hurt you." I said to the huge dog. Well huge is an understatement.

"I can't watch". The short dude said as he closed his eyes. Surprisingly the dog let the top of her head to be rubbed.

"Good dog" I said smiling, as I grabbed a stick and waved it in the air. That short guy sat there in awe as I played with the dog.

"Want to play fetch?" I asked, as the boy came towards us.

"What did you just do?" he stood there. The dog growled.

"It's okay I don't know his name, but he's ok". I said turning my head. I gave him a "_you owe me" _look.

"We have to go, before we attract more aggressive ones of her kind".

"You treat her like she's a monster". I said as the dog passed me the stick.

"You don't know the half of it." He said but I didn't know what it meant.

"Okay girl go home" I Said .She hesitated but after I repeated the command she whimpered off.

"See, you made her upset". I said

"Let's just go" as he helped me up.

"Dude, that's my ankle." I said as he stepped on my foot.

"I'll promise to heal it as soon as we get beyond the boundary". He said.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you don't talk to strangers?" I asked.

"Not the Apollo side". He tried to whisper but I still got what he said.

"Wait, your dad is THE Apollo? The Apollo in the Greek myths" I questioned. He must have been very frustrated, because he answered pretty harsh.

"Yes! He is, my mom and him had me, got it, now stop bothering me"* he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset, see a few years ago my friends and I were in war here and since then I don't even know if their alive, everyone must think I'm dead by now, and afraid when I go back home no one will be the same."*. He explained.

"I didn't know that, why didn't you just tell me".

"I don't know" he murmured, trying to avoid eye contact with me. After a few moments he stood back up and breathed in and out.

"We better go" he said. He helped me limp to the place he was explaining to me and said that this is, or matter was his home.

We were hiding amongst some trees and he examined the camp.

"Man if we head that way, were defiantly going to get bombarded by Aphrodite girls, and if we head that way…" he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's my cabin, down there, practicing archery, I can't, I just can't" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just can't go down there."

"It's either that way or get mauled by girls; I've seen that, you wouldn't want that" I said as I shivered.

"You stay here" He said.

"What?"

"We'll draw too much attention if they see two demigods." He said trying to find a way past both groups of people.

"Demi- what?" I asked.

"Never mind, you need to see Chiron"

"No, I refuse, why should I trust you, you haven't even told me your name" I told him.

"Fine, my name's Michael, Michael Yew."

**Well I tried making a Cliffy but idk I hope you like it. I might do the next chapter if a lot of people read and review and stuff it's okay I accept harsh comments, just no swearing plz, like I said this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. And btw I hope you like the character. if any of you have a request or suggestion plz let me know ill give u credit and ill use it in my story.**

**Thx**

**-Zoe**


	2. Mr Hyper shows me friends and foes

**Chapter 2: Mr. Hyper shows me the friends and foes**

* * *

**I hope you like my story, I've had the whole story planned out but I need some comments in the next chapters to improve the story more. Some of the future chapters are base on songs and no they are not songfics. Plz review and/or comment if you want Grover and juniper.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO and THO, or any of the content used in the Rick Riordan books**

**Thx,**

**-Zoe**

* * *

I really hate Michael for just leaving me behind a tree with a broken ankle. Ok, hate is a mean word, He is just so annoying. As I watched him run up to a big house or cabin, it could be both, i stared at where those other people he was talking about. He said that, this is his cabin. They didn't look like him;most were blonde, but they were built the same way;lean, muscular and other features that are hard to describe. stop, i shouldn't feel this way,i never had, it must be just the 15 year-old self's mind i stared where he said the aphrodite girls were. Did he really mean THE aphrodite? Were they her kids? no shes immortal, her children are immortal, they look like regular kids aging from at least 9 through 18. Then i saw one couple holding hands by the beach, wait beach, were in the middle of the forest there's no beach miles of this place. i have to admit, they were kind of cute; a girl with blonde rested her head on a boy with black hair's shoulder or thats what it looked like. Then i saw two kids,twins it looked like, pranking or teasing this girl with brown hair. This place might actually be good for me, happiness,something to relieve everything in me. Just then Michael ran up to me.

"Hey, Chiron wants to see you" he said.

"sure" I said as I followed him. As I did, I saw this girl glance from the crowd of Aphrodite girls. My first expression of this house thing was big. all i could say was "whoah".

"yep, this is the big house, It hasn't changed much." He explained.

"Chiron, this is the new demigod" he said as he pointed to this old guy in the wheel chair.

"nice to meet you" he said.

"Please, sit down" Chiron said. we sat down.

"So do you know the godly parent?" he asked michael.

"no, but i need to tell you what just happened."Chiron nodded and Michael told him the incident with the big dog, yet he used the term"hellhound" alot.

"So those things are real, and what did you mean that your the son of Apollo." I asked.

"Let me explain" chiron said. He slowly started to rise and istead of a wobly old man that he looked, was ,ah, just a normal man slash horse did they call them, centaurs. i just stood there in awe as Michael sat there with a grim smile, as if to say_ "yeah i see this everyday in a middle of forest camp thing"._Then he talked about how mortals and greek gods and goddesses hook up and have children like us. The he said that i was one of them, which made me want to faint.

"So, my dad had an affair with a goddess**"(a/n i had to erase this alot because my dad was right there)**

"yes,you could say that" as he said, the girl that glanced at us, walked in.

"Chiron, Clarrise is at it this time" she said than looked at us again. then she smiled. she was really pretty, just like aphrodite in the pictures.

"New campers" she simply replied.

" well, actually Michael is one of our campers before you three came along, he's been missing for around three years."

"your not the only one, so you knew Percy."she replied.I wondered if she liked him or vice versa.

"you see michael after the war, percy has been missing but luckily piper, and seven other demigods found Percy and stopped Gaea, mother earth from awakening"

"You may think she's snow white, but shes way more powerful than you think" she said.

"What else changed?" he asked sarcastically.

"Silena, Beckendorf, luke, ethan, and a couple others died" chiron said rubbing his beard. Appearantly, they must have been very good people, because michael stood up and turned very pale.

"w-wait, they all died." michael stuttered and choked up on the word died.

"yes, such a shame."chiron replied.

"well, michael or piper, you can give her a tour." Chiron said gesturing towards me.

"so, what's your name?" That girl piper asked me.

"Zoe, Zoe Ookami" i replied. They both decided to give me a tour, untill an aphrodite girl and his cabin ran up to us.

"Michael, is that you?" a guy came up.

"oh hey will" michael replied.

"we all thought you were dead,oh who's this?"will questioned.

"oh this is the new camper, Zoe, were giving her a tour."

"See you at archery practice"will said as he left with the rest of his cabinmates.

"ok, so this is were the pottery happens, and over there is the strawberry patch, where mostly the demeter cabin go, and over there is the pegasi stable, mostly just Percy goes there." he went on and on. Luckily Piper was there to make stop talking.

"now, i wouldnt mess with annabeth, shes very, hhmm, overly protective, and careful of clarrise, shes just like her father, ares." he said

"all the aphrodite cabin is fine exept for drew, she's very mean and stubborn, she always wants it her way." piper added.

"watch out for the hermes cabin especially the stoll brothers." he said.

"well maybe you should try archery, see if your good with an bow and arrow like me" he said, then smiled.

"Demigods"Chiron as if they rehearsed, went and surrounded the centaur.

"we have a new camper" he said and i knew it was me

"As you may now Michael has returned from the second titan war, and found a demigod along the way, please step foward." he said and gestured to the both walked up and chiron smiled.

"This is Zoe ookami." chiron said and i waved to the swarm of demigods. As soon as i did everyone gasped and stared right above me, Everyone started murmurring to themselves.

"What, What is it?"I asked. Michael and chiron also had started to stare. For an over two hundred year old horse he sure did look clueless.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long,we went couch shopping, finally finished it, anyway i kind of like ending on cliffy's. Whos her mother, please review, i want to congradulate the person who gets it right, so yeah, Yes there is going to be Jason and leo, just not yet , Leo is definatley in the next though, Percy will finally get to interact with Zoe and how do you think annabeth and and Zoes friends react. Please respond if you want grover PLEASE.**

**thx  
-Zoe T.**


	3. truth exposed

**Chapter 3 : truth exposed**

**PLZ REVIEW, sorry i have no reviews, and if stated enough this is my first fanfic, so plz review to make it better, sorry if Michael is out of Character, my fault,uumm,yeah... oh! some chapters have different POV so watch out for those,soo,yeah,bye.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO and THO, or any of the content used in the Rick Riordan books**

**Thx,**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I have personally have never seen that sign,it wouldn't be hera or artemis, there maidens. what glowed above her was a green circle with a plus sign in the middle. Even Chiron looked puzzeled. Everyone looked puzzeled. Then out of no where someone had spokened up.

"So, chiron who is it?" said a voice, it was probably Clarisse,considering how she was very impatient.

"No it can't be" chiron murmurred to himself.

"Your mother is..."Chiron faltered.

"who?" me and Zoe said in unison.

"Gaea"he said in a flat voice. Chaos broke loose, not the chaos, but you know what i mean."that can't be", "but", and "ifs" were mainly used.

"That's impossible,"Annabeths voice had been louder than the rest. it quieted everyone elses.

"We killed her mother, just last year, if she truly is a daughter of Gaea, shes the enemy"Annabeth said as she gave Zoe a death glare. Which made me very mad.

"Young demigod, You can't kill her, you simply just put her back in another slumber"said chiron in a calming voice to calm down annabeth.

"Yeah,annabeth" i said in the same tone, yet it backfired.

"why are you defending her, you must like her then" trying to tick me off, yet i did the same to her.

"you liked luke, yet he tried to kill you when he was the enemy" i just set her off.

"Oh that's it!" she yelled, then tried to charge at me, but thank god percy and piper was their to stop her.

"Demigods, stop fighting this instant."Chiron yelled which made everyone silent. Zoe was very silent, too silent. I guess she couldn't take it anymore and dashed off.

"Chiron, should i.." i asked while pointed in the direction she ran off. he breathed heavily, then nodded and i dashed off to find her. I kept running till i found her sitting with her head buried in her knees, sitting near the beach.

"There you are" i said sitting down next to her. i have to admit, she was kind of pretty, even though shes the daughter of someone that's bound to kill us.

"What do you want" she said, but came out muffled.

"Are you ok?, you ran off pretty fast." I tried to cheer her up. she raised her head from her knees with teary eyes, i felt bad for her, like it was my fault she was in this position.

"No, how would you feel, if your mom is the creator of monsters, the creator of pure destruction, how would you feel if your mother is the one who stole a brother from you and ruined your life, and had to follow this stupid oath." she said then flinched as if it hurt.

"i didn't know that" i said truthfully. Then i thought for a second of what she said.

"Wait, what oath?" I asked. then she relaxed her shoulders and stayed still like she was trying to hear something.

"it's nothing" she finally said, then focused on her breathing while she gently laid her head on one knee. I thought for a second then i did something that suprised us both, i put my left hand on her right knee and spoke in a calm but gentle voice.

"Everythings going to be okay, it doesn't matter who your mom is or what she has done, your still a demigod, and you should be treated like one.", i breathed." don't let annabeth or anyone get to you, their probably have secrets too, she could be upset because of anything, okay." i said. the she looked at me with her brown eyes like i was crazy and then smiled. Man, i love her smile. we stared for a while, untill i remembered the promise i made with Will.

"uh, i had to meet Will at archery, so" i said as i removed my hand from her knee, and started to stand. Then she suprised me even more.

"Your a great friend, you know that, right." she said as if she was a psychic. I probably blushed like rose and smiled.

"Thanks." i replied as i said bye and started to go get Will. As i started to head to my cabin, i thought i heard talking, but it was probably just other demigods talking. I thought of what annabeth said to me_."why are you defending her, you must like her then". _Then I thought to myself, Thats what friends do, right? or do I really think of her that way. I shooked that thought away, as i walked into my cabin.

"Hey, so is that new girl really a daughter of Gaea?" Will asked.

"Yep" I replied, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Come on, let's go" he said. i was so grateful archery was on the opposite side so we could stop annabeth from killing Zoe. As i went there all i saw at first was annabeth clawing into Zoe's skin while Percy watched in horror as his best friend tortured Zoe. As for Zoe, She didn't look so good, She was pale, exhausted, and as being that skinny, The pain must've been like someone in hade's realm.

"What do you think your doing, trying to hit on _my_ boyfriend" Annabeth yelled in her face. more people started to crowd around by the second, Me and will decided to go down there too. Zoe did not respond. i gulped. i was starting to worry badly by the second. This isn't like annabeth, i know shes protective, but still, she would never do this, yet i stand corrected.

"Hhmp" annabeth said as she released her death grip, She stepped back. I breathed a sigh of relief for one second and that's when i started to freak all over again. I saw That girl named Drew, that piper was talking about, staring while smiling at the fight. I can't stand people like that, But that was the least of my worries, poor Zoe, she got a slap to the face from annabeth, really raised her left hand to the spot where it got slapped. there was one good news, while there was two bad. the good, at least her reflexes work, the bad, well as she raised her arm, blood dripped down, and annabeth wasn't done. Annabeth raised a balled fist, i couldn't take it anymore and stopped annabeth from punching her in the face.

"Get off" she screamed at me, which made me flinch.

"Annabeth this isn't like you, stop" I snapped at her, yet it somehow backfired again.

"Oh so your going to protect her again." she said sarcastically. but i saw Zoe flinch at the word protect. she released her hand from my grip, and gave me the death glare. She walked over to a petrified Percy and grabbed his hand gently and walked away with him, as she did she stared back, and i returned the death glare to her. Then i focused on Zoe, after i gave Will the signal to shoo the crowd away.

"Zoe, are you okay" I said to an shivering, pale, and exhausted Zoe.

"Yeah, i'm fine." she said faintly. It looked like she was in shock.

"Are you sure, you look very pale." i asked. As soon as i Said that Piper ran up, thank the gods.

"Zoe, i saw everything, are you ok?"piper questioned.

"I said, i'm fine" Zoe said even more faintly. Then she collapsed right in my arms, yep, she fainted forward into me. Couldn't it have been into Piper, no it had to be me. I litirary had to drag her to the infirmary, and yep i couldn't go to Archery.

* * *

**Next chapter's POV is Michael, please review if you want grover, and what POV should be for chapter 5 and 6, leo and Drew is also going to have a chapter, and tell me if piper, Percy, or annabeth should get a chapter POV, so thanx, and yeah, bye**

**-Zoe T. or Percabeth17, whatever**


	4. Head's up on things

**Chapter 4:Head's up on things**

**Ok so this isn't really a chapter, but i just want to let you know, if you are reading this, I might take a while to update the real chapter, because well, i got really good advice on this. So i did read the story over, and I admit it does sound choppy and i need to basically fix it. uumm, yeah, so i will stop rushing to get chapters in and i will take my time on making it to the best of my ability, and focus on grammer and stuff. I forgot to mention something though, its that i have school and i won't have alot of time to really focus on this as much so i'll try my best to update, but other than that i hope you keep reading my fanfic, oh and when i'm done with this, i might either, make another PJO fanfic, or something really personal which would fit in the other section when your browsing, i'm still thinking of how it goes and i have to worry about that grammer stuff, so yeah, Thanx**

**-Percabeth17/Zoe t.**


	5. Does she know?

**Chapter 5: Does she know?**

**Finally had a break from homework, sorry for the wait, next update, won't probably be untill saturday, no friday probably, Scary thunderstorm in our area, but still have to go to school, it sucks, well, bye.=)**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Michael POV**

Good riddance, how long has it's been, two hours, my gods, would you just get up. I thought to myself. She has been like this for that long. I dripped a bit of nectar in her mouth, luckily, her eyes fluttered opened. she sat up using her elbows to prop her up and shook her head in confusion. She looked so cute with the scars that annabeth made, wait, what, I never think like this. ugghh.

"Wh-what happened" she stammered.

"you kinda fainted" I said, Well, I didnt know how to put it. Just then, That kid Piper told me about, came up. I think his was name was Leo.

"Hey, dude" he said. As he ran up to me, he started to stare at Zoe with big eyes, as if he was drooling, just like what Piper told me.

"uh uh umm..." was all he could manage.

"Hello" waving my arms in the air in front of his face.

"oh.., umm, this kid fell on his machine and h-he needs, needs ambrosia?" He said, he kept smiling playfully to Zoe and managed to say "hi" with his hand. I got up and went to grab a pack of ambrosia and tossed it to him. He at least attempted to catch it, but soon dropped. I rolled my eyes, so did Zoe, and she shot me a look as if to say "_What's up with him"._ Thankfully she was on my side. As I said that he rammed into the door before leaving. There was a long akward silence.

"Well, You seem better" I said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah"

"Well we have archery soon, want to join?" I asked. It doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"Sure, i guess" she said in that cute voice of hers."_Stop, michael, what am i thinking, were just friends,nothing more, or is it?" _I came back to reality.

"Come on" I said, as we walked together to archery. We walked untill we noticed it had already started.

"There you are Michael," said Will catching up to us.

"Hey"

"We're teaching the begginers, like always" he said smiling."Chiron partnered You and Zoe up."

"What" was all I could say.

"you, teaching her, archery" He said very slowly, while using alot of hand motions. I chuckled, so did Zoe. Yes. '_what'. _why me i said as I looked to the heavens.

"It's not going to kill you." Will reassured me in a baby voice. Zoe was pretty good, not like us Apollo people, but better than other people, i don't want to mention names,_ cough_ *Clarrise* _cough. _Hopefully she doesn't kill me, for saying that.

"Here, lift your elbow a bit higher, pull, aim, release" I gently said, as I guided her soft elbows it the target right in the middle of the bulls eye

"Bull's eye" i said. I looked at her intently in her Deep brown eyes. She noticed my staring, and lowered the bow and arrow. She looked at me suspiciously. I wondered, Does she know?

* * *

**I know it's shorter than my others, I just didn't know how to end this one. and for people who dont know, He is asking, "Does she know that I like her" i just abbreveated it. The next chapter is going to have something to do with a monster, and some heartbreak and a little Jasper(yes he's coming to visit at camp half blood, remember this is after the son of neptune.) Leo going to have a crush besides Zoe, The reason I chose my name was because in greek it means life,and it just so happens to tie in with the story. There is going to be more drama with percy and annabeth, and Michael will confess to somethings about his crush(Zoe) In the end, Zoe will reveal how she feels about him but that's closer to the end. Plus her brother will interfere with her Confession and may or may not ruin the relationship. But you will just have to wait till friday(ergg i dont like that song, sorry) thanx**

**-Zoe**


	6. I make a new enemy from my friend

**Chapter 6: I make a new enemy, from my friend**

**Okay i know it's kind of late, but I wanted to bring up the incident with Japan. Why should we care; we bombed them, they bombed us, but that's the past. they gave the freedom that we never had, over about 80% of the people in Hawaii(that includes me) have either lived there,visited,or is japanese or have family and friends there. Japan is so much alike us; were islands, were prone to tsunamis and natrual disasters, and we need to help them. We( the people in hawaii are due for a big tsunami and/or earthquake, we only have one world, we can't have countries fighting just because something happened in the past. It's The past, we have to forgive ourselves and others actions, it's the only way to to save ourselves.**

**Sorry i didn't mean to go full on, i just got really bored of sitting around watching the tsunami/earthquake, i want to do something about. So plz, plz donate to red cross, it's okay if your on the opposite side of the earth, we need to gain everyones trust to have peace in this world.**

**Okay, back to the story, this is Zoe's POV and some things that i explained last chapter. thanx for all the reads, over 50 yesterday and today.i'm so happy. umm, just let me know if you want grover and juniper, or any of the other campers. i am also including chris and clarrisse for this one oh and also:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, THO, or any of the content used in Rick Riordan's awesome series.**

**thanx  
-Zoe**

* * *

**Zoe POV**

I hope I didn't make it worse for everybody, everyone was acting weird after I became claimed. i knew it was Gaea in the first place. When i just turned one i remembered my brother acting crazy and screaming '_It's youw bwithday,happy bwithday Sis', _He couldn't pronounce his"r"s right,While Mom would yell and say_ 'Don't make aunt Terra come', _Then he would apologize and we would give each other big hugs_. _I miss him so much. He used to hold me so close, and i could feel his vibrant heartbeats. Keith. that was his name. It still upsets me that my mother had to take him away from me. Sometimes it gets so bad, I just want to curl up into a little ball and scream untill he would hush me and hold me the way he used to. I would give anything just to see his face, he must be what, seventeen now. I used to get empathy links from him every birthday. but that stopped right after dad died. I think the only time i saw him again was after our dad died I was roaming the streets and he saved me from a _Draceanae._ Before when he would communicate with me, he would tell me everything would be okay, that everything was going to be fine, Just like Michael of Michael, he talks to me with that soothing voice of his like Keith would. Does he really...? No, he's not like that other boy, Leo, and how he was acting like that. But the way he looked at me the other day, at archery, the way he guided me. I shooked all those thoughts away and started to draw some landscapes, untill a familiar voice interupted my drawing world.

"Heroes" Chiron yelled. I put my stuff down and ran out of my cabin, and joined the large group of demigods.

"Me and Mr. d has decided that we are going to have a camp dance." He said cheerfuly. Some moans let out, and almost all the aphrodite cabin shouted 'yes' in unison, including Leo and one of those twins that i saw, i think Piper said he was Travis. As soon people shouted their responses, they headed to their daily activities. Then michael and piper ran up to me with smiles upon their faces.

"Why are you two smiling?" I asked, followed up with a chuckle of mine.

"Well for me, Jasons coming back, I'm so happy" She said then jumped up and down.

"Calm down there Piper" michael said. then laughed. just then a super pretty, with lots of make up hugged michael. Michael looked stunned, so did Piper, then got really upset.

"michael it's me, remember, I'm Drew, I thought you were dead, Im so happy your okay." She said playfully like how Leo did.

"I don't know you" was all he could manage.

"Oh, how can you forget your favorite girl" Then she looked at me and rolled her eyes." So this is the gaea girl, aren't you the enemy" she said. Piper looked seriously mad like she knew her.

"drew, get away, this isn't your business." Piper replied. Drew shot her a look and focused on Michael.

"So you want to meet me at the lake tonight at seven" she asked pinching his shirt.

"uh-umm... sure" he replied as if he was in a spell.

"Bye" she said and then skipped back to her cabin.

"So whos that?" i asked.

"Drew" Piper said. By the tone of her voice, it sounded like she had bad memories with her.

"She thinks she can get away with everything, just because she can charmspeak."

"Wait, she just charmspeaked me?" Michael said.

"yep" As soon as piper said that he cursed and then scowled. probably a natrual thing of his. then he looked at me like at archery, the way he stared at me, like he was speechless. Great, he probably does like me, but i can't fall in love, i'll just break his heart, he's too nice to deserve that.

He finally spoke up."Sorry" he said. Then Piper got into this, she looked back in forth between us. She was curious, as if she could see the tension between us. I got all nervous in my stomach, I didn't know what to say.

"Well i have to go" I said gesturing to my cabin, trying to relieve the tension.

"yea..." he added, then i started to walk away. piper talked to him out of curiosity, then started to catch up to me.

"Hey, you heard about the dance, why don't you go ask michael?"she said.

"Why?"

"I know you like him, the way you both looked at each other just know"

"No, were just friends." She rolled her eyes at me when i said that

"i'm a child of Aphrodite, i've seen this many times, this is not a regular friend relationship, trust me" When she said that, i felt insecure, like maybe i have started a relationship with him that i never wanted. Great, i won't be able to complete the oath. But if i try to protect Percy, annabeth would kill me, but if i don't protect Percy and try Michael, maybe it would be easier to open up to him then to Percy. no, Mother told me that i was assigned to Percy, not Michael. Ugghh. why does my life have to be so complicated.

"Please, for me" she said with a puppy-dog face. Obiously she had charmspeaking because i felt tempted at first, but i know better. I replied no, but with another look of her i just had to agree.

"Fine, when do i ask?" She was thinking very hard untill a light bulb went off. She looked so devious.

"How about the lake at around seven" she said with a look in her eyes.

"but that's when Drew is going to be there." i replied.

"Not if you beat her there, she usually takes at least an hour to do her hair." she said deviously. " I'll meet you at your cabin at around 6:30, ok." she said as she ran off. let's see, that gives me about three hours.

I wanted to go to the forest and see if that mastiff again. Chiron said the hellhound, as it's usually called was in some sort-of depression. Percy, the real owner, had forgotten her and was upset with the whole world, and that's why she tried to attack. I headed in there, trying to spot her. No luck. Then I remembered something i used to do, that drived everyone crazy. I started to run like crazy. where? no clue, but soon i got to a point that instead of footprints in the dirt, it became into paw prints. Hopefully that would attract The hellhound named Mrs. O'leary, because, well i'm in a dog form. I used to love dogs, i mean, i still do, but it brings back to many bad memories. When my brother was taken away from me, he got cursed into a dog form, or wolf, maybe both, but i'm sure he can't turn back to his normal human form. See, us Gaea children, can use life manipulation, which basically means that we can convert ourselves into any life form. I can't describe how i felt being like this again though, I felt, for once in my life, free. I felt like i could, for once escape from the burden i hold forever on my back. But that all ended when i hit my head on this metal door. I heard footsteps coming torwards me from the inside. I quickly turned back into regular form and manipulated the dirt to look untouched. Yes, we can do this too.A boy came out and i recognized his face instantly.

"Hello?" Leo asked."Oh, it's you" He said sadly, like the other day had never happened.

"I'm sorry, i kind-of ran into this side of the forest"

"It's okay"He said, then smiled.

"Why so glum?" I asked

"Oh, another machine malfunctioned, and that stupid dance"He said and put his head down, like this happened alot.

"Why you don't have a date?" i Asked."Who do you want to go with?"

"Oh, no one, She wouldn't want to go with someone like me" He said. Then chuckled. "I asked her, but she's going with Conner." he said. He breathed heavily."Miranda" He said with dreamy eyes.

"Well i have to meet Piper soon", wait it has been over two hours already, wow, its like the labyrinth that Annabeth and Percy have been in. We gaea children know everything because of my mom, who created almost everything.

"Bye" he said, so i walked back out of the forest and headed to my cabin. Suprisingly Piper was already there, and was, _great_, full of hyper.

"Zoe, how should you tell him,oohh,oohh, how about a letter, and a rose." she said.

"Slow down monkey, i have a better idea" i said, and then quickly showed her my dog form. Her mouth turned into a big 'O' and i just had to laugh.

"So how do i look?" I asked.

"You can talk in that form" she asked, still amazed.

"yes" i replied.

"Your idea wins" she said shaking her head." here, just hold this and perfect." She stuffed the rose that held the note in my mouth.

"Go, it's almost seven." she squealed exictedly.

"Ok,ok" i said as i jumped down from my bed, and walked torward the dock. As i headed there, something made me stopped. I hid behind the bushes and listened in to their conversation.

"Oh Michael, your so lean and handsome" drew said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but you look nice too. he said, which i thought maybe she was charmspeaking, then i saw him holding her hand. That made my heart skip a beat.

"You know that Gaea girl, Zoe, she's probably just using you, I mean her mother is the creator of destruction, and she's probably only here to cause more trouble, you saw what happened with annabeth and her. She's practally here to ruin camp." She said with a sweet and calming voice.

"yeah" Michael said in a sweet voice too. i couldn't help it anymore, i dropped the rose, completly forgetting why i came here and dashed back to my cabin. Sadly, Piper was there.

"Zoe, why such the hurry, did he say yes?" she asked. i didn't want to talk to anyone at that point. She noticed and had a worried look on my face." What happened?" she breathed. " What did he say?"

"He's going with Drew" I replied warily. She asked, why i was so sad, i simply replied "It' nothing" suddenly i heard someone coming, and I recognized exactly who it was, So did Piper.

"hide" she squealed. I hide under the bed.

"Hey, Piper" Michael yelled. "Have you seen Zoe?, I found this note and a rose on the ground, and I can't seem to find her, I thought you two were over here since the light was on" Thankfully Piper covered up for me.

"No i haven't seen her since like three o'clock."

"Oh, well if you see her, can you tell her i feel like we could be more than just friends" he breathed shakily." And i know i can trust on you to tell her." He said. my heart stopped, i Couldn't believe what he was saying, he really wants to be more than just friends. I now have to break the news to him that i might have to break his heart. I can't do that right? How would he take it?

"Well bye" he said with a shaky breath. piper looked under the bed to where i was and gave me the signal to come out.

"He really feels that way about me?" i asked unsteadily.

"You heard what he says"

"So when is the dance?" I asked

"Tomorrow, exactly the day, Jason comes" She said excitidly.

"So that's why your so hyper"

"yep"

* * *

**So, how will the dance go, who will she go with, well you have to wait till tomorrow or the next day, sorry. well i planned on having chris,clarrise,and Jason on this chapter, sorry, it got kind of long so i had no idea where to stop this one. there is definatly action in the next chapters so plz wait for the next update. Oh and Leo will go with i'm not giving out all the secrets.**

**But, annabeth,piper,leo,drew,and her brother Keith will get POV soon and maybe Jason idk so yeah, In at least three chapters the big part where Zoe will decide either to stay with Michael or find her brother will happen, plus keith will be sending her a few empathy links and her mother will get involved too. Umm this chapter was to get more background on Zoe, just to let you know so thnx for the help**

**-Zoe**


	7. protection,a fail

**Chapter 7: protection, a fail**

**So i have time to do one more chapter, today and maybe tomorrow, if we don't go fishing(even though i don't want to) So this is where some action happens, during the dance, i'll explain who is who's date and stuff, and i decided who Zoe and Leo is going with,Also, there is going to be an incident, where drew blame it on Leo, so yeah, from here, theres alot , and i mean alot of drama and action, then will tradegy, oohh, know i know how, i'll end a chapter, it's cliffy, sorry, thats the very tradgic part where i can't give any secrets or i'm just going to ruin it. so yeah this is chapter 7. thanx**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Zoe POV**

I still can't believe Michael. i needed to get away from it. It was time for lunch, and so i headed to the pavillion, and sat at my table alone. i didn't have a big appetite so i made a scrifice to alot of the gods and goddesses. first, to poseidon._'i know you may have killed my dad, but i need advice, on how i could protect your son' _that lead to an sacrifice to athena_' i don't want to upset your daughter, but this is for poseidons son,i'm sorry' _then i made one to Apollo.'_ I didn't mean to fall in love with him, he kind-of stole my heart'_ After that i sent one to my mother _' I tried to keep him a bay, i will protect him, no matter what it takes, even if you stole my brother, my whole life, your still my mom, and i'm going to prove , that we gaea children are not all bad, i will make you proud, even if it costs my life'_ I would have given a sacrifice to Aphrodite, till i noticed i didn't have any more food and i started to walk out. I started to head to my cabin untill someone scared me. i jumped, while i heard some chuckling.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you?" He said. I turned torward and my eyes widened, It was _him. _i punched him in the shoulder, lightly. Ok, not that lightly.

"Ouch" he said with a pouty face, then smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"i just wanted to ask who your going with to the dance, sheesh." michael said with a smile upon his face. my smile faded though.

"umm, i didn't really..." i faltered.

"ooh, well, did you ask?" he said as if he was trying to jump to a conclusion.

"no, but i thought you were going with drew, you guys were there weren't you?" as soon as i said that i regretted it, i blew my cover.

"I knew that was you, i saw piper talking to someone as i ran to your cabin." he said, as if he read my mind." but why didn't hear you when you eavesdropped."

"because i can do this" i said as i knelt down to the ground, exposing my dog form." i looked at him and he was speechless.

"u-uhh.." was all he could manage. i transformed my self back and smiled.

"so are you going with drew?" i asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"well i didn't really want to.." he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"so did you really mean what you said when you were at my cabin?" as i said that he looked at me with big eyes.

"n-no i was ju-just tired, and i think th-the charmspeaking had an side effect" he said. he was in denial, of course. then he looked down and had an sudden intrest at the ground.

" why don't you ask Leo?" he said softly.

"what?" i asked. he repeated, and i asked why.

"well he doesn't have a date, and.." he said sadly." he obiously like you."

"are you sure?" i asked." i don't need to have a date." with that, he walked away sulking. what was his problem, i didn't say anything did i? with that i went to ask leo. ughh. as i headed to his cabin, i wondered how he was going to react. i walked in. leo was out of site.

"wheres Leo?" i asked cabin

"bunker nine" they replied. maybe that was the thing i banged my head on. i headed to the forest. thankfully i found it. i knocked, and Leo answered, the same way he did, all glum, not himself.

" what's wrong?" i asked as i sat on one of the work benches.

"nothing, it's a long story" he said as he shook his head.

" i got time. i said. he looked up. he talked about how he always felt like the third wheel, around Jason and Piper. he was sad because they were going to be together, and he would be all lonely. i told him to go on. so, he did. he told me how he managed to finish the Argo II and how even at the roman camp and how he saved the world with only a tool belt, while the others got to kill monsters and stuff. i felt bad for him. He told me about his bronze dragon that soon died.

"so what you came here for?" he asked

"oh, i was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me" i said softly. then his eyes lit up, and he choked.

"are you okay? i asked standing up. he gestured me to sit down and he then narrowed his eyes

"wait, i thought you were going with michael" he said.

"what, he's going with drew" i said trying to reassure him,

"ok" he said happily. great, now he's back to normal. i left, and i'm pretty sure he did a happy dance. i heard yes at least twenty times and heard something crash. yep that's Leo. i headed to the aprhodite cabin, to tell Piper the news. well i tried but she kept telling me how excited she was about Jasons arrival. Then it turned 6 O'clock and eveyone was getting ready, and of course piper came over with a bunch of clothes to help pick my outfit, with annabeth over i felt ueasy. great. They already had their dresses she told me to try on this purple dress.

"too purple" she said Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Guys, its not like a wedding, gosh." i said." i'll just wear this" i said as i grabbed a white sleeved dress that went to my knees.

"i was going to pick that too." piper said sarcastically. annabeth shook her head. i put it on and we waited for the boys to come. A black haired, a brown haired and a blonde haired boy walked in with tuxes. All three had open mouths and big eyes.

"so who wants to dance?" Leo had spoken up, trying not to smile. we all shook our heads and followed them to the dance. As i headed in there, with Leo, he practically dragged me to a table.

"uuhh, i have to use the restroom" he said. Piper sat next to me and Annabeth and Percy sat on the opposite side of the place, next to Clarrise and chris. soon slow music started to play. where was Leo?, almost everyone was dancing, even Michael. He looked happy, i felt a smile reach my face and saw piper staring at me. i felt happy for him.

"jealous?" she said with a devious smile. i chuckled

"no" i said. i guess i said it dreamily because she whispered in my ear

"I know you wish that was you in his arms" she said. i rolled my eyes. then someone spilled punch on the dress. i gasped.

"Clarrisse!" piper yelled as she stood up. Me and Jason managed her to sit down. Why did I chose white? Clarrisse just gave me a dirty look and sat back next to Annabeth. They high-fived each other and smiled back at me. i started to get up. I wanted to head back to my as i put one foot outside i heard a loud yell. everyone looked up. Leo ran out trying to fix his hair, there was a big cut onn his face. then a Empousa came out looking furious. piper and Jason Ran up to Leo.

"Leo, are you okay, whta happened?" They said. Percy took his cue and ran after the empousa. She was carrying balls of fire and michael helped people evacuate.

"Let go!" Leo said to Jason and Piper as they held him back.

"Leo your hurt" piper said.

"Of course beauty queen, just let go" he breathed" i'll fight fire with fire" he said. At least he was back to normal, or he was just mad at them. I told Chiron to help all the demigods to get out of here, i even started to help. The empousa kept throwing fire at Leo and some at Percy, that's when i got freaked out, so did Annabeth.

"percy" she yelled and also pulled out her weapon. an explosion caused by her fire balls blocked an exit so Michael had to guide them a different exit

"Go,go" he yelled at the younger demigods that were about nine. One of her explosions caused Leo to fly into a collection of tables, but it wasn't the fire that caused him to go back, it was like something was in that fire. He looked dazed and badly injured there which made piper upset.

"Leo!" she yelled and went to help him. but the empousa saw that and hurtled a fire ball at her. Leo saw this and also shot fire to counter attack with it, and instead of hitting Piper it exploded in mid air. It must have been to much to handle for Leo and he was knocked unconcious. After seeing that piper pulled out her dagger and charged. Jason took her place and went to help Leo. But know matter how many times he tried leo seemed impossible to reach, he seemed to be consumed by the burnng tables.

I yelled to piper and jason to get out of here, while percy yelled that to annabeth. She hesitated but left anyway. Chiron and Michael helped them get away, while the empousa was still it was me, Percy and an unconcious Leo. I figured if Leo is a fire user, he should be fine, my main goal was to protect Percy.

"Percy, get out of here" i yelled to him.

"what you'll be killed" he yelled back

"just go" i said. He hesitated then left. Then there were two. Sadly the empousa noticed me and hissed and sent fire hurtling torwards my direction. i covered my eyes as i was flunged under a started to head torwards my direction. ineeded a weapon. then i noticed something shiny on the ground. I picked it up, it was annbeths dagger. attemptingly i threw as hard as i could at the empousa, and it hit her exactly where i wanted to right at her heart. just before she turned into dust, she gave this big sized cut on my face, a little bigger than Leos, but it hurt terribly. it felt like someone injecting venom in you and letting it stay there for a week. my vision became foggy and i became seeing spots. as i blacked out i remembered at least i protected him, right?

* * *

**you'll figure out why it's a fail after in the next chapter, it was supposed to be Percy's POV when it's a fail, so i have to do it in another chapter. umm after percy's POV sorry when i planned out the story inm y head annabeth was supposed to become friends with her, but it didn't come out like that, but annabeth will regret what she did to her as soon as she finds out about how Michael really feels about her. so thanx for the support and reviews. also we(the peolple of hawaii) are sending support to japan and i hope you do the same where you live so thnx**

**-Zoe**


	8. such a failure

**Chapter 8: such a Failure**

**So i had a hard time thinking whos POV this would be, so i decided to make it from a different pov. theres different parts that need certain pov so i might change from one pov to another, so sorry if it sounds messed up. i'm still thinking how to end this chapter so yeah. i might be off on personality and how they fit because i'm thinking of writing my second story already. the first few chapters of that one is easy, because, well, i wrote it down on paer, so yeah. the next chapter is probably annabeth pov because something happens that i can't tell you. so, sorry, i'm so exited because yesterday i got 70-something views and today thirty so far. so thanx 4 the support**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Percy pov**

The party was fun untill a empousa crashed it. Annabeth was so pretty, even though i don't remember part of my life. That Zoe girl was pretty too, i didn't see why annabeth was so mean to her, she seems really nice. I still am petrified that she did that to her, i should have took the blame, i wanted to talk to her untill annabeth came along and mistooken what had happened. I wanted to apologized but I was afraid of what annabeth would do next. i ran out of that burning building with regret, i didn't want to leave her in there.

"Percy" annabeth yelled. speak of the devil. she squezed me tight, and i pulled her away.

"wheres Leo?.. and Zoe" piper had said. then i remebered they were both in there. i remebered Leo had become unconcious, great. well the bright side, i can look for both of them.

"i'll go" i replied as i headed torward the burning building. annabeth stopped me,

"no" she replied. i shook her away and went in there. That was the first time i stood up to her, well that i know of. In the building, it was so terrible. i had to use my shirt just to breath, i felt lightheaded by just stepping in there. _think, percy, find Leo and Zoe. _I said to myself.

"Zoe" i yelled. no response. i repeated. still no response. then i saw a knife on the ground, annabeths knife. i picked it up, there was the yellow stuff from monsters on it, good. the empousas dead. but, wait, who killed it?

"Zoe!" i yelled. then i heard a moan. my eyes widened. i kept saying it as if we were playing marco-polo. Or was it Zoe-moan, oh well. finally i spotted her. she was under a table. She had a cut on her face and blood on her hands, great. I tried to get her up. but all that responded was muffled coughing. then it turned vigorous.

"zoe.." i said. she slightly opened her eyes as if it hurt to see me. I felt terrible after that.

"Come on, get up" i said. she propped herself up with her elbows with my help and she had another coughing fit. One down, wheres Leo? At least he can withstand the smoke. i helpd Zoe walk using my shoulder, she reluctantly took it and we went to go find Leo. Then i asked her how she got that cut on her hand.

"oh.. i killed the empousa with that dagger" she said weakly, then coughed and fell to the floor

"Zoe" i said. i decided to get leo up. He had a cut on his face about the same size as zoes. He held his arm like it was broken and blood was dripping from the back of his head, gross. i tapped him on the shoulder.

"Leo, leo, get up" i said. he moaned in pain. he opened his eyes, and looked at me like Zoe did. i helped him sit up. he cringed badly in pain. I asked him if he was okay, but he looked at me with a sly smile. he seemed to notice Zoe for the first time and looked the other way, like it was his fault she was like this. i helped him up, but his knee must have been jacked up to, because he yelled in pain. i offered him my shoulder and i he used it to help him walk. i helped Zoe stand and made sure she did not fall again. every step we walked Leo seemed to slouch and cringe, while Zoe would cough harder. Finally we got out of that burning building. thank the gods. a big crowd of demigods walked forward, but Piper and Jason was in the front.

"leo" they said with a worried look on their face. leo chuckled

"Save it beauty queen." Leo said. Zoe pulled away when annabeth stepped further. I went to help her but annbeth stared me down. Piper and Jason helped them to the infirmary,while Michael pushed through the crowd.

"Zoe" he said out of breath. she crippled to the ground and he kneeled down to help her. Annabeth stared at him like she was going to say something. he ignored her and offered her his jacket. he helped her stand and walked together to the infirmary as well. I t was one of the nicest things I have seen.

* * *

**Leo's pov**

All i remeber is seeing is the dance go up in flames. i helped Piper before i got knocked out. My whole body felt like a wreck, mostly my head, arm, ribs, and knees. I didn't want the help of the two love birds. i felt excluded for two years and only now they care about me. as i walked torwards the infirmary with them, i felt terrible for leaving Zoe. she was in this position because of me. i felt terrible, in the inside too. they started babling about my health, but i didn't care. they helped me on the bed, but hurt worse then in the building. i cringed which got their attention.

" Leo.., are you okay?" Jason said. i gave them a look and closed my eyes, but i know they were still staring.

i opened one eye, and asked" what do you want" they thought for a moment.

"why aren't you acting like yourself" she said" wheres that hyper fun-loving guy, who fell in love with every girl he saw?" i was afraid of that question. the truth is i don't know either. it's like when festus broke down, he felt out of place. since i've been claimed, nothings been right; i was a third wheel, i lost festus, and my mother, well that was before, but still.

"i don't know.." i muttered. she sighed and kissed me on the forehead. before i would ave been blushing like a pomegranite, but Jason was right there, so i just closed my eyes. Suprisingly, jason tapped me on the not so sore shoulder. he opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. As soon as they left, i felt alone again. like they ditched me. abandoned. Then michael and Zoe came . i was a bit happier, but not as much when he was around. to me, Michael scared me. i don't know why. but he does. He gently helped her on the bed. i felt, i don't know, jealous. i guess because i should have been the one to help her. She was in her coughing fit, untill he gently put a piece of ambrosia in her mouth. Unless it was my hallucination, i saw a smile appear on her face. she drank some nectar and her coughing subsided. At least she was okay, that's all that mattered. Then will came in and checked my wounds. he said somethingabout a week and a sprain elbow, but i wasn't listening. i was staring at the next two love birds. michael and zoe. I felt happy, and sad, i don't know why,so i closed my eyes and fell into a nice slumber.

* * *

**Sorry about the pov change, i wanted to get a leo pov, that's why. the next chapter will have the same, sorry. first it would be drew, and yes she does like michael and the next will be annabeth, then Zoe, yeah i know three. but the next will be longer. i might not update till wedsnday sorry, just got to wait. the Drew pov in the next chapter is based on a song, yeah basically got the idea from the verse of the song. Can you guess it? so yeah and the chapter after that will be the part where keith interacts and michael and Zoe will confess their feelings while Zoe will have to make a big Decision;stay or find her brother. so thnx 4 reviews and readers, well the support, bye.**

**-Zoe**


	9. payback is sweet

**Chapter 9: Payback is sweet**

**My brother helped create the name of the title, hes five and your probably thinking wow how iresponsible, but plz, if he knows what sex is and the meaning of fench kissing is, im pretty sure he can create the title. so this chapter is in annabeths pov and a bit of Zoe, sorry its hard to type, just now after school, i had 223 or more readers just today. so im really exited. i got the urge to write yet another chapter. and one of the famous ares camper is involved again. what will annabeth and clarrise will do, you just have to read to find out. the next chapter is in Zoes pov and maybe michael, though the next update probably wont be untill wedsnday or friday, sorry, so hope you **

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Zoe pov**

Leo seemed to be immune to fire, well some Hephaestus kids were immune, but that was a long time ago. I felt bad, when i was in the infirmary, and Michael gave me the ambrosia, Leo looked sad. It was like he wanted to help me. i know i can't be in a relationship, but why don't i at least help the kid. he was obiously hurt when Piper and Jason was around and how he always felt like a third wheel. He felt excluded, but i can relate to that, when i lost my whole family, no one would help me or take me in as their own. i know i have to tell michael sooner or later, but i just can't, he was always happy and cheerful around me, like he could finally open up to someone. i kept getting worse dreams about my brother and i couldn't get his words and thoughts out of my head. It was like he was trying to say something, like he was warning me. then chiron called a meeting.

**Annabeths Pov**

I hated that new girl. Just because shes the daughter of gaea doesn't mean she can hit on my boyfriend, just because his memories are off, doen't mean you can trick his mind. Luckily it was friday**(A/n sorry i hate the song too.), **which meant it was capture the flag, which means i can pulverize her. This time we teamed up with the Ares cabin, so i would be with Clarrise, so she could help me out. thank the gods. the leader of the other side is you guessed it, seaweed brain.

"Half bloods" he yelled "we are having our traditional capture the flag, Leo will have to sit out this one, along with his cabinmate Jake." they smiled. Jake still had a brace, while leo was using one crutch. they smiled and headed to their friends. What suprised me and piper, was that he didn't head torwards to piper or leo but headed to his cabin. Chiron had said that on our team was Apollo, ares, hecate, athena, aphrodite, and of course jason, representing Zues, or rather jupiter. the other team was Zoe, hermes, hephaestus, demeter, dionysus, which was just castor and another 9 year-old, nico, iris, and the other minor gods and goddesses. piece of cake, when Ares And Athena cabin together. Nico wasn't all that excited, but the stoll brothers and the rest of his cabin was excited being on the same team as katie, especially travis. Piper started to run up to leo, but leo yelled at her to go away. they went the opposite way and piper asked me the plan. i told them what we were going to do, i would sneak over with my trusty yankees cap and see what they were up to. percy had told zoe and him were going to get the flag, by going different ways till they used the tree by zues's fist as a land mark to meet up. Perfect, someone will distract Percy while i give payback. the other campers position, i didn't give any listen to. I came back to my side and told them the plan. i told The hecate girl to look like Zoe, and imitate her voice, to trick percy and to lead him into a trap, to make him learn his lesson. while i told Will, not michael to come with me and clarrise to the Zues's fist. Michael rolled his eyes and was about o say something but backed down. i loved being in control.

"Dinner" chiron yelled. we made our offerings and i sat patiently siting next to malcolm, my long-time friend, and i started to listen into Michael's conversation. he made a offering to Gaea and Aphrodite, along with his dad.

as soon as it was over we took our marks one one side of the creek, while the other team on the other side i saw from the corner of my eyes, michael straing nervously at Zoe. She wasn't used to wearing a shield and battle armour. That sword she held was extremely heavy, but she looked confident. _not for long _i thought_._ The conch shell blew and we were off. fighting untill i secretly held back and retreated. i put my hat on and ran off, and followed her. almost at the stone. Then clarrise came along, with Will by he side.

"What took so long?" i asked.

"Well this punk didn't know where i was." she said sarcastically.

"I said i'm sorry-" he got cut offed by clarrises look.

"come on shes right there." i said. as i crept there. i told them that i would cover her eyes, so then they could help and they just nodded their heads in aggrement. but what i realized was that she was in a dog form already, just what i expected. good thing i told that hecate girl to be in a dog form. I simply crept up behind Zoe and covered her muzzle and face as quickly as possible. i pushed her to the ground and she was retraining from my grip. i signaled clarrise and she helped me. I whispered to will to shoot her with his anesthitic arrow to make her drowsy. He did and she struggled even more.

"oops" he shouted as he carried the right arrow in his hand." i shot her with the poison one instead. me and Clarrise said dude in unison. he quickly said sorry then shot her with the real arrow and it made her finally get knocked out. Will pulled out the muzzle we told him to bring, and he gently put it on her as i held her eyes shut just in case she was just playing dead. In the bakgorund we heard a long howl. The sound of sweet revenge, which means percy was in the trap. we quickly put Zoe in a cage we had set up before the game started and set her in their. i told clarrise and Will to leave or else she'll might know that it was us. we knew the poison was spreading so clarrise told me to give her a big cut on her arm, which she did happily. Luckily one of our team members, i think jason had the flag, The conch shell blew, indicating we have won. we left Zoe in their, and joined our team in victory. Ahh the sweet smell of revenge. After that i went to find Percy.

* * *

**So this might be shorter than i wanted, but i have school tomorrow, so thnx for the support, and readers and reviewers, hope you like what happened here, the big decision will be the next chapter, so just have to wait till wedsenday or friday, thanx**

**-Zoe**


	10. I don't want to say Goodbye

**Chapter 10: i don't want to say goodbye**

**Ok so this chapter has alot of drama, plus alot of song lyrics in it. so some michael will sing, but that is the next chapter. Annabeth will have a pov in the next chapter, and a little drew. This chapter though, is having Zoe and Michael pov. so i was thinking of having apollo and michael interaction. thaat might be in chapter 12 and theres going to be clarrise, and michael might get stupid. so just wait till my updates so thnx**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Zoe pov**

As soon as i felt that arrow in my side, i knew i was done for it. What got me worried is was Percy ok. then another arrow was fired. right next to the other. the arrows made me drowsy, i kept hearing murmurs, but the first one that covered my eyes and mouth had hold of my ears. I couldn't feel my rear, then it crept to my stomach, and i knew it was coming straight for my heart. hopefully my life force, the necklace that laid around my neck given to me by my mother would help me survive, or else im done for. As i laid in that cage i was unconcious for a long time. a couple days at least. i knew it had started raining, but it kept getting colder untill it had made snow on my fur. i knew would be more vulnerable, in this form. As i laid there motionless i could have sworn i heard a conch shell. we have lost, but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was making sure Percy was ok. I knew that i could control trees and stuff but i was too weak. These prison gates just won't open for me. the truth, i was terrified of these four walls, these iron bars contain my soul. i think if keith was here, he could show me how to survive, after all he survived thirteen years. All i needed was him. He could show me how it is to be the last one standing. but i couldn't cry out to him neither anyone else, all because of this muzzle.

i started to wake up, no i was dreaming, i had floated from the place i laid, yet i was still, there. Was i dead?, did I follow the oath? but a voice had spoken to me._ You are not dead, sweetheart. _it said._ who are you_ i spoke back_ i am nearly your half sister, I am the titaness Rhea. _she said, well her voice. _I am here behalf of your brother, i will show you the situation he is currently in and a glimpse of the future of what may happen. _she said_. Your the mother of the big three._ i said._ yes, you are trying to save my grandchild, or your nephews son, and they will soon appreciate you, and come to there senses about us Gaea children. it is all thanks to you._She had said calmy then revealing where she was, she was wearing this beautiful maroon veil and gown with black trims on the bottom. i looked around us. it was as if we were flying at the speed of light across new york. _this is a simple illusion, the one that holds your brother in captive, prevents me from letting you find his whereabouts, though i wish you could know._ she turned to me. there were so many thoughts in my spiritual head._ who is keeping my brother captive?_ i took a long breath._ only time will tell you, my brother, the lord of time, will give you the answer._ she smirked. Then we reached to where my brother was supposedly there. He was in a rink, like a dog fighting rink. anger boiled through my veins. i hated these places. he was fighting two big hellhounds defending a nother demigod,no it was a demigod in a dog form. then i looked around his neck, laid a symbol. i remembered that symbol, it was rheas brothers symbol. Cronos._ Poor thing, such a shame, when they hold these, my poor nephew, so young._ she said while turning away. then something clicked in her head. _darling, the other titans sense this, you must go, fall back to sleep, and remember the oath, you will change our childrens' perspective of us gaea children. _soon as she said that the we just experienced was fading, i started to come back to where i laid. then i woke up.

I rose my head. I heard footsteps very loud, like it was right there. the truth was that it was storming. It was pouring rain. Most of them were hephaestus kids. And one of them was Leo. he wasn't on crutches yet he limped with the brace on.

"We have to get all of them out of bunker nine, before it floods the place out." he screamed. I needed his help. i couldn't bark, i needed to get this muzzle off of me. i didn't know i had a cut on my arm. So i used my good arm and pulled the muzzle off. It took a while but it finally got it off, but it was too late he was already almost there to bunker nine. _don't worry_ i told myself, i'll make sure he finds me the time he comes back around. but the poison was coming back around, and i made me weak again. the footsteps got louder again. I started to bark. each time i made it louder. then i heard murmuring.

"What was that?" someone asked, but it sounded like harley, another demigod.

"I don't know, i-it sounds like Mrs. O 'leary." someone voice sounded shakey. it sounded like a smaller hephaestus kid.

"We better go" someone suggested.

"No, stop" Leo said. thank the moaned and grumbled

"No, listen" That was my cue. I barked quickly then let out a howl.

"see that is mrs o'leary, we better go." some had said and then left.

"That doesn't sound like the hellhound, it sounds more like a dog" Leo had said to the remaining demigods. then i let my last howl i could manage, i couldn't breathe, it was harder to manage breathing, it's like the poison had spread through my lungs and ate it up inside.

"wait, that is a dog howl, then, zoe has been missing in this forest, four days now, then," he carried on. four days, how did i manage to survive for four days.

" Zoe!" he yelled. then it was followed by the other demigods. i tried to howl, but i only managed to let out a small whine. luckily, leo was right there. it started to stop raining, but the wind got heavier and colder. the demigods that i could see cleary, was shivering.

"Zoe.." he managed, and looked at me like when we were in the infirmary, depressed. he started to remove his jacket, and Nyssa started to do the same.

"Here" he said, while he laid the jacket on top of me" you must be freezing" then Nyssa did the same, then got back up and said to the what i could see, three demigods,

"Go tell Chiron, go get one of the apollo healers, tell piper, just go get help. he said at them like a true leader would. i made a weak smile. He could be a great leader, why does he have to be treated like a third wheel. He is so sweet. Helpful. it started to snow. each drop of snow on me, felt like one dagger in me making me weaker. he looked at me cautiously, while picking me up. he felt so warm.

" just relax" he tried to reassure me, but i could here the quiver in his voice. it felt like a mile, by the time it took to get to the big house.

"Chiron, Chiron" Leo started to yell.

" ahh young demigods, you found her, lets take a look." Chiron said. but as soon as he said that he opened his eyes widely. I tried to lift the front part of me, but Leo pushed me down and whispered"relax".

"Chiron tell me shes going to be okay, please tell me.." chiron shushed him

"Shes going to be fine, she just needs time to heal." chiron said patiently. leo sighed a sigh of relief, or was he just shivering. Luckily, Harley and Michael came up to us. Michael stopped in his tracks with the first sight of me, while harley just went up to leo and whispered to him. i couldn't hear him but Leo nodded. I started to raise my head and see michael. Then Leo started to take a step, but realized that Michael was there and retreated. Why was he so worried about me, then i realized, he was afraid of trying to love someone. But why?. worrying was apart of loving someone. so why did he not express it? maybe it was something that happened to him, the past?

"Zoe, what happened?" Michael asked. leo started to head out of the room with Harley. he was smiling but his eyes were full of sorrow. michael put his hand to his face, then remembered Chiron was there.

"i-i'll go get the ambrosia and nectar" he said and quickly left to go get it. i closed my eyes a bit and saw my brothers face. it was the same picture i have in my suitcase. It had my dad my brother and me. it was taken exactly the year before my mother took him away. we all had a big smiles upon our faces. then some warm arms lifted me from my daze and put ambrosia in my mouth. I opened my eyes, and Michael smiled."at least your not dead" he said trying to cheer me up.

"This might hurt." he said he grabbed hold of my hurt arm and dropped some nectar. i gave a yelp. but the wound started to heal on its he did the same on where the poison had started it hurt worst. He looked at me. "sorry" he said.

"Seems like the poison had spread" chiron said." what i don't understand is how she survived with it" chiron said. I wanted to say my necklace but it was hard to speak much.

"here" michael said and started to wrap my wounds with a bandage. After he was finished with that, he went to go sit on the couch. I tried to get up but it was kind of hard but i managed to stand. I took a step, but fell down. Michael leaned over and tried to help me, but i didn't want to. The wind blew into the big house and i instantlly started to shiver. Michael got up and went to grab some blankets. Hiron had left a little while ago, and went to play pinochle with Mr. D.

"Michael, heres dinner"

"Thanks Will" He said, he was about to say bye, when he noticed me. he had wide eyes like he was guilty of something. I shook that thought away, when i smelled hamburger. yum. i wanted Michael to be happy, so i did something i do only when i like someone. I joke around. I made the tree next to the entrance of the big house and made the branch bring the food torwards me. it drained alot of my energy, but i would soon regain it from this juicy hamburger. i started to nibble at it so he would notice and catch me red-handed. just in time, right there he stared at me.

"hey, that was my dinner" he said then smiled. i noticed i could finally speak normally.

"Yeah, for a girl who has been in the freezing cold for four days with poison, can wait another day for food." i said, then he smiled.

"Fine, but i'm hungry too" he said as he stuffed his mouth with fries. I liked when he was happy, i wanted this to never end. then i sharp pain entered my head.I only usually get these when i have empathy links, but it was my mothers voice._"Do you want to break this poor boys heart, The one you must save is in danger" _Obiously Michael had noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asekd. I reassured him,but he still had a worried look on his face. then another pain shot hrough me._" i'm warning you, you must end this now,and complete the oath"_ i wanted to yell at her,but michael tapped me.

"Zoe-" he was about to say, but i interrupted him.

"I said i'm fine" he was still worried so i laid my head on his lap. that made him smile. I knew i had to break it to him.

"Michael.." i said softly." i have to tell you something" he understood me, like he was reading my mind. he looked sad again. no, I can't do this. but its better to do this now.

"Michael, it's better if we pretend that we don't-" I said but a sharp pain entered my head again. I thought it was my mom, but this time it was..my brother. I closed my eyes,and listened to him, trying to find where he was. i lifted my nose high,and stood up. I heard michael say something but i blocked it out.

"Sis, are you there" my brother whispered in my head.

"Yeah"

"I found my location" he said softly, like he culd get punished for saying it.

"Where."

"i'm in a forest,we passed this river with a rope bridge." he said quickly. i jumped up on the couch,and looked out the window. it was a bit hard to see throuugh this snow. but i looked harder.

"Where" i asked, because i know i hate water.

"Somewhere in new york, manhattan i think."

"is that why your presence is strong, your close by." i asked cautiously, because i know my brother is overly protective of me. like pecy and annabeth.

"Wait, where are you?" he asked. i was afraid he was going to ask that.

"camp half-blood." i said. he breathed heavily.

"I want to see you to Keith." i breathed" but you know how powerful we are" he simply said yes.

"i don't want you here either" he said softly.

"why,w-wait, who is your.."

"Keeper." he asked, trying to finish my sentence.

"I can't tell you" he said. I asked why, but he was silent.

"dont look for me, i can't keep this up, my keeper senses this, you must go."

"But, keith" i asked."keith don't go, i need you, your the only one that knows what happened between us and mom." but he was gone. tears rolled down my cheek, and everything went black. I had a strange dream though. I was on a boat, and when i mean boat, i don't mean a little tugboat or raft, i mean warship style. i saw seven other demigods, but like my dream with rhea, the were in dog form. most of them had scars all along them. the all had necklaces with symbols on their collars. there was Athena, aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. then the last one was Gaea, and that particular one was My brother, i was sure of it. then another one was next to him, it was... me. then it changed, a kid with black hair had a knife, no, a trident to his back side, while a girl with blonde hair was shaking him, and trying to get him up as she cried so hard. blood was collecting around him by the second. then the one, that i knew was me, was standing uneasy in front of them in between them and a god, i couldn't see his face, but one sweep of his hand mad me the dream-world me on the ground. then a girl with brown hair and a boy with brown hair came and comforted the other me. then a god that looked very familiar to the dead boy, had stood in front of all of them and retrieved the trident and started to fight the other god. then the dream started to fade and i heard a voice, it was my mothers though._"you must complete the oath and forget about the boy, or do you want him to end up like this"_she said and my dream changed. it was a boy about less than five feet, and he was holding an bow and arrow. he looked like he was with another archer and the both had brown or black hair, but then i realized he was holding the bow and arrow th wrong way, pointing at himself. i could here part of what he was saying.

"don't take .." he said" pull trigger" that's all that i could really hear. but another kid yelled and screamed no, no. then a tough looking girl had pushed the arrow out of the way in time. then the dreamed ended as someone shooken me awake. Then i realized who the kid was in my dream.

**Michael pov**

i thought Zoe was dead, she wasn't moving after that weird thing with the headache and the window thing. i held her close, and whispered to her.

"Zoe, don't die, please, youv'e been through so much." i said, what suprised me more was what i said next.

"the truth is that i really do like you, i don't want you dead. i heard some loud footsteps, and i looked at the window and saw brown hair sweep by and i wondered, who was that? thank the gods that Zoe got up though. she asked what happened but i shushed her down.

"what happened?" she said but itold her calmly.

"it's ok, just relax."

" Wait i had to say something to you didn't i." she stared at me. I could just see the sadness in her eyes. who was Keith?

"i was, saying that i can't be with you. she said softly. she was probably trying to not hurt me, by avoiding eye contact, but it didn't work.

"Who's keith, who is he?" i asked cautiously.

"my.. brother" she sighed. Her brother, but how would he survive out there. she laid her head on my lap again.

"i'm sorry, i didn't know that ..." i tried to say.

"it's okay" she lifted her muzzle."you don't have to be sorry."

"what was it that you wanted to say?" i asked cautiously again, because i didn't know how she would take it. she sighed like she was ashamed to say it.

"it's okay, you dont have to-" i said but she calmly interupted me.

"no, i have to talk about it" she said. she stayed motionless for like a minute, like she was remembering something and then talked about it.

"it's just the oath, it makes it hard t-to.." she faltered. "nevermind, i can't do it." she muttered to herself. Then i caught on what she had meant.

" this is about your brother." i said, obiously mad now." i see, you need more than i do, so why don't you just go." her eyes lit up, in disbelief probably.

"Michael, I-it's not that , I-i was just thinking about-" but i rudely barged in.

"How you think your better off without me, you think your so courageous and you need your brother." i breathed. " why don't you go, then"

"go?" she said." where?, i don't know where he is, if were together and i leave camp, we can start a war, you would see the end of the world." she said. with tears welled up in her eyes.

"just go" i said as i pushed her. she must have been still weak, because she stumbled. and fell on her face. she whimpered. that made me come to my senses. She didn't want to leave. she looked at her necklace and she stared at intently like it brang to many memories. then took away step away from me. every step made me hurt inside, this was..goodbye.

**Zoe pov**

don't look back, don't look back i told myself. I couldn't believe what Michael said, he knows me better than i do, and he wants me just to leave, why? but i just had to look back. He was staring at the fireplace. the fire reflected in his eyes, it was full of sorrow. i did something that suprised us both. i ran into his chest. i rubbed my head into his warm chest. I knew i was going to miss this, why did i have to leave? i either rammed into him to hard or he was too shocked because he gasped. i knew his mouth was hanging open, but i still stayed there, i didn't want this to end.

"st-stop, just stop it." he finally said. i released myself from his chest, but something stopped me. It was his hands. he held my head sp that i was forced to stare at him. He obviously didn't want me to leave, but he would deny that. tears started to roll down my cheeks again. but like any soap opera, he raised his thumbs and gently wipe the tears away. Now that broke my heart. He really did love me.

He simply said," no tears" as if he rehearsed then tears swelled up in his eyes. i wanted to say something but he pushed me away. i took one more step. Don't look back, don't look back. but i ran up to him, i had to say something. he stared out the window as if he didn't noticed me. I gave him the dog version of kissing someone, i kissed him on the cheek, which jarred him back to reality. I laid my muzzle on his left shoulder and whispered in his ear, so no one would hear.

"You realize, if i go, i will probably can't come back, and if i do.." i said as more tears poured out.".. i won't be the same, i won't be the same person i am today." he shut his eyes tightly, like he was afraid of me saying that.

"you do realize this, right" he grimly nodded.

"don't go looking for me." i said then gulped." you wouldn't want to find me dead, would you?" i said.

"if it makes you happy, go find your brother, i won't go looking for you, i promise on the river styx" he said, and avoided eye contact.

"goodbye michael, goodbye" before i could start leaving he held my head. I thought he was going to say no more tears, but instead he raised my head torwards face and he kissed me on the forhead. then looked at the hearth of the fire. i went to go tell Chiron i wanted a quest.

* * *

** thx for the wait, its way longer than most chapter, almost three times, so thnx for the readers and help. next chapter, will be tomorrow, or this weekend, i promise. Will she find her brother, ooh, Michael will get pretty stupid, i guess, if i tell you i'll ruin it, so sorry. will annabeth and maybe clarrisse will get pov, maybe drew, so yeah, annabeth will soon regret what she did to Zoe, when she notices how Michael reacts when Zoe leaves afterward. Leo will have a Flashback in this, just remember what happens, when Micahel sees a brown haired boy, and how he reacted in this chapter, will she return to the long awaited Michael or will she face the same consequences as her dad, die at sea. so just wait, hope my grammer and spelling improved tnx**

**-Zoe**


	11. i'll find a way

**Chapter 11: i'll find a way**

**So i will try to finish this in one day, so hope you like it, and this will be Zoe pov. then michael and Zoe, i think, maybe leo in the next chapter. but i hope you like it thnx**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Zoe pov**

i didn't want to say goodbye, but it was the right thing, i hope Michael could just understand.

"Chiron, i need a quest" i said, but i didn't really want to go, i'd rather stay here. he just nodded. As if on cue, michael had gotten up and was about to leave.

"Chiron, i'm going back to my cabin" He said in a rush. trying to avoid me.

"Wait, please go get the other camp leaders. tell them to meet me at the big house" chiron said peeling himself away from his novel. Michael quckly said ok and left.

"sit,sit" he said. i sat down to his right, and wathced as the leaders came in and sat down. What was he doing? Then i saw annabeth, great. If only she knew why i worry about Percy so much, then she wouldn't be mad with me. i whispered to chiron

"what-why are you doing this?" i asked. He clamed me down. Luckily piper and a still depressed Leo showed up, along with Katie the stoll brothers, Will, Clarrisse, and butch, along with the hecate girl, and a few that i did not recognized. the ones that looked really upset were annabeth and Clarrisse. Percy was there too, but looked guilty along with Will.

" So who wants to go on a quest, Zoe will be going but we need four others." he said. i looked at Chiron.

"you don't have to do this, i can go on my own, it's easier" i whispered.

" no, young demigod, you need help along the way."

"but-" i said but Piper stood up.

"I'll go with you" she said then smiled. She doesn't know what shes getting herself into. Then thats when leo looked excited. Annabeth looked like she wanted to get out of here, but Percy stayed, and she had to stay with him. Clarrisse got up and left, simply like that. Leo stood up.

"I'll go" he said excitedly, but Piper smile faded as she turned to him.

"Leo for the last time, just because Jason isn't here.." she said while leo frowned"... doesn't mean you can go out with me". This must have happened alot, because Katie had left followed by the stoll brothers and Will.

"Piper, i get it, we've been through this before, i Made the promise ok" he practically yelled at her. she rolled her eyes and stared at me. Then someone wanted to go, who suprised me too.

"i'll go" said percy, quietly.

"What!"Annabeth screamed, which made me flinch. why?

"well she needs help, and she can't do it without someone." he said

"fine, but i'm coming with you" she said but shot me a look. The rest of the demigods left and that left us with five demigods and Chiron.

"So it's settled, you accept the quest, Zoe you will lead it, and you may go when you are ready." he said.

The quest was going great, untill it was my turn to keep watch. Everyone was sound asleep, when i heard noise. I didn't want to wake them up, so i tried to stay calm. That all changed when i saw a pair of red eyes behind a bush. then it came closer till i saw the full dark figure, it was about the same size as the first hellhound i said but more tough looking. it growled from his throught and then it snapped. that made Leo looked dazed. he moaned and the hellhound lunged at them. I couldn't let them harm them, so i tried my best to scare him away. that was my wrong move, i had heard Percy get up and so did annabeth, then all of them as they had to watch me get mauled by a hellhound. i tried charming but it wasn't as friendly,that's when i realized that what i said at camp to Michael was true. Me and my brothers scent was strong enough for monsters to smell, which means we were close. When Percy yelled my name as if he was in trouble, that was where the hellhound had a hold of my neck and pretty much used me as a chew toy. Finally piper came to her senses and stabbed the creature in the shoulder, sadly the hellhound had sense this and tossed her aside, but luckily, Leo was there to help her. then Annabeth had came forth and stabbed the creature in its neck and finally disentegrated into powder all over me. But annabeth wasn't to happy after that, she pretty much just yelled in my face

"Youre so stupid, you can't even protect yourself from a hellhound." She yelled. that made me flinch, plus it really hurt to get up. blood dripped from my neck to the freshly fallen snow. she noticed it and said to me softly

"We better go, the blood will attract more monsters. Piper got up with the help from Leo and they retreated from each other and helped me.

"Don''t worry about annabeth" Leo had said. But as he said that i focused on something else, it was the scent of my brother, i could sense, i stepped forward and it got a bit stronger. it was getting closer,stronger. I ran ahead while everyone was behind me

"Zoe" they yelled, but i didn't care, i was getting closer, but i nearly fell in a five hundred foot drop into the river if i didn't have sense it. Leo almost did and i had to pull on his shirt from helping him from going to a watery death.

"whoa, whoa" he said as i struggled to pull him back. he thanked me while out of breath and realized what my brother had said. It was at least fifty feet across, and the only way acoss was a unstable rope bridge. and down below was a small river with dangerously sharp pointy rocks. I can't cross, it's too risky.

"How do we cross?" Piper said. Annabeth pointed to the bridge. Percy and Leo decided to go first, then Piper. Then I decided to , then Annabeth last. Luckily it was stable the most of the way untill we hit three-fourths of the way, then it got wobbily but luckily, Percy, Piper and Leo got safely, and i mean me and annabeth had a hard time. first when i stepped on one wood plank, it broke and fell and approximentally five hundred feet down and hit the water with a sploosh and i had to jump on the next one while annabeth's wood plank gave out and she held on to one of the sides of ropes.

"aaahhhh" she kept yelling. i turned my head and tried to turn around as best as i could. Percy got back on the rope bridge, but that's when my wood plank that held my back side gave out, i used it to push off and tried desperatley to get on the other side of the cliff. put my back paw on the ledge which slipped and i started to fall, but annabeth yelled at Percy

"Grab her" she yelled struggling to hold on, luckily percy acted quick and grabbed the scruff of my neck and helped me on the edge. leo pulled me and made sure i did not fall, while Percy held on the ropes railing to get annabeth. piper started to go help Percy when Leo's free hand grabbed her ankle.

"No" he said looking desperatley at her face.

"Percy, go back, the bridge isn't strong enough" and i realized what she had meant. I struggled against Leo, but he practilly squeezed me to death.

"Let go" i whispered. finely he released, i knew how i could save her. As much as I hate Annabeth, I didn't want her to die.

"Percy, my harness, the leash. " I yelled at him. he gave me a quizical look and realized what i meant. I packed a harness and leash in percy's pack. He tossed it to Leo and Leo helped put it on.

"Percy, give the leash to annabeth" i said. Annabeth realized what i was doing and so did Piper and Leo.

"No, don't, Zoe.." She said but i ignored her. Percy did what i said and gave it to Annabeth. She reluctantly took it, while i yelled to Percy to get back.

"Annabeth, when i say go release the rope bridge" i said

"but-" she tried to explain.

"Just do it." i said, suprised what i was doing, i had to try.

" 1, 2, 3.. go" i said. as she released the rope, it felt like pulling a mountain. I could barely breathe, yet i braced myself._ "don't let her fall"_ i said to myself. "_ Don't give up, i got this"_ I kept saying to myself, and finally was able to take a step. Then another. and When she was almost ther. I said with barely any breath left in me.

"Grab her." I said. The boys immediately helped her up, and i passed out.

* * *

** So this is a short cahpter, hope you like, next update tomorrow, or the next day, sorry, Thnx for support, please review thnx**

**-Zoe**


	12. what have i done?

**Chapter 12: what have i done?**

**This is michael pov, sorry, its pretty short, and um yea. hope u like it. thnx**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Michael pov**

what have i done, i lost one of my only friends. ugghh. i went to bed straight that night, i didn't care, i had to force my self to sleep. even after a good nights rest i felt terrible.

"michael, lets go we have archery." will said. archery sounded pretty good to me, i got up and went to archery. maybe that would clear my head. i thought wrong. it made it worse. As i was about to aim, i saw _her _on the target. stop, michael, im hallucinating, lets just stay away from archery from now on. i walked back to my cabin. luckily, no one questioned me. hopefully Zoe has already found her brother, and now she can come back, so i can return to archery without any worries. so what i did, i went to my cabin and strted to bang my fists on the wall. i don't know why, it just felt good. like i could take my anger out on something without actually being angry at something. hopefully that made sense, oh well. i skipped dinner, and pretty much just moped all day, i had nothing better to do. then i heard a familiar voice.

"hey punk, would you stop moping and get your but down to the arena." said the unmistakably clarrisse. shes been pretty nice to me so far, besides the fact that she wanted to murder me three years ago.

"why" i asked sarcastically. she was going to kill me now. but instead she just gave me a look.

"because, Drew wants you there." great, what does she want. I sighed

"hurry up!" she yelled. so then i followed her. we went to the arena, while, drew,the stoll brothers, and well, all the campers except the ones on the quest,were in battle armor. travis was trying to impress katie, by showing his muscles. she rolled her eyes, while conner just chuckled. Drew stepped from the crowd, while she tossed me a suit. i put it on and looked at her suspiciously. natrually she tried to flirt with me, but it didn't work.

"So, we'll have a contest..." drew said, while most of the crowd just smiled."... first off, will be lets see..." she said and pretended to not notice me untill looking at the other campers." you" she said pointing a finger at me.

"now who wants to fight him?" she asked, and of course clarrise just had to join.

"i will" she said giving me a sarcastic smile.

"its my pleasure to kill you" she said trying to set me off. i tried to not get fired up, but its kind of hard when theres the whole camp staring at you.

"why do you want to kill me?" i asked. she just gave me a look.

"you really dont know?" she asked walking around the arena. i gave her a quizzical look.

"your little friend of yours has been causing... problems to our annabeth." she said as she stopped pacing around, pulling out her dagger. this was an advantage, she prefers her sword or javelin.

"what do you mean" i said.

"well i had to teach her a lesson to back off annabeths percy during capture the flag, but yet she still likes him." she said. im assuming the ones that went ooohh were the stoll brothers.

"thats a lie" i said, cause i know she doesn't like him.

"oh, so you must like her if your defending her, even your brother helped, you know teach her a lesson" she said. in the back ground i saw Will back out of this circle. how could he?

"why are you doing this to her, she didn't do anything to you" i said.

"see, there you go again, but you know if she is a daughter of Gaea, she needs to know how to survive her own fights without the help of her _worthless_ friends." she said, emphasizing on worthless. i was about to pummel her, but decided to give a good comeback, seeing someone from the front row.

"You defend chris, even though he is, or matter was a traitor." i said . that set her off. instead of cursing at me she put her knife to my neck. it didn't scare me, shes done worse things before.

"you better shut up" she said. i pulled my dagger witch i rarely use, and started the duel. i blocked each move, witch were coming like bullets. i saw her startegy, though, she wanted to kill me sure, but she wasnt defending her self. I jumped backwards experimentally and she jabbed her dagger torwards my stomach area. i knew how to do this. ive seen percy do it a million times. But she new this trick. as soon as i figured out what she was doing, it was to late. i disarmed her dagger. a good thing but she hid her electric spear, while i had took a step forward to do the trick. She mouthed the word _sorry_ and her spear crackled with electricity, and used the butt of the spear with the most electricity and jabbed me right in the chest. i practically flew into the wall on the other side of the arena. i laid unconcious for about a few... hours, no probably days. even though Zeus is like my garandpa, he still couldn't protect me from that. i felt like a mosquito that took a wrong turn and went in those electric bug killing things.

I laid in the infirmary for like forever. luckily, will was there by my side giving me help. my chest felt fried, as i tried to get up.

"just lay still, your pretty badly hurt." said will. i got up anyway. my chest was wrapped in a bandage. Good riddance, what happened to my chest.

"Clarrisse got you right in the chest, you still need to rest." he said as he passed me some nectar.

"thanks" i said. " So im pretty sure i lost" i said. he just smiled weakly. it got so quiet.

"hey, bro, sorry 'bout that capture the flag thing." then i remebered what clarrise had said. he helped them do that to her.

"you do realize, that you poisoned her and she almost died." i said trying to avoid eye contact.

"bro, i said sorry" he said, trying to calm me down. but i was still mad at him.

"well sorry doesn't bring her back, now does it." i said as i grabbed my camp half-blood t-shirt and put it on.

"michael" he said, but i got up and started to head to my cabin. besides the pain, i still had to get away from this pain, of her not the chest pain. you know what i mean.

"michael!" he sreamed from the door. i ignored him. lots of campers were staring at me, but i didn't care, the only that mattered to me was Zoe. i needed her here. away from danger. I sat on my bed for hours. I just sat there and thought how i would get through all this drama. when it was dinner, i felt like all eyes were on me. i didn't even feel hungry. Even Mr. d and Chiron were staring at me. all the people on my table crowded to the other side. Clarrisse was staring at me viciously like she wanted to go round two. i had enough of it. i didn't even make an offer, i threw my fork down and grabbed my plate. i threw it in the trash, and just left, like that. after i left everyone returned to normal or either murmurred to themselves. probably was talking about me. i headed to my cabin. Argus looked at me with, his many eyes and stared at me suspiciously and i asked in fustration, what?, and he just went back to whatever he does. I laid in my bed. it was turning to 6:00, so i went to bed, sure it was early, but i didn't care. all my half-brothers and sisters stared at me. i just ignored me. even will was about to say something but he looked away.

* * *

** So michael is having a hard time with this, but its normal,im kidding. the next chapter is Zoe, then leo, maybe piper, keith then michael, its going to be really long, or i will cut it in half. so hope you like my story, im going to try write my second story soon, so wish me luck. Please review, and thnx for support. thnx**

**-Zoe**


	13. I hope you understand

**Chapter 13:i hope you understand**

**so this is Zoe pov, then leo,then keith then michael i think.. oh well. so im writing my second story on fanfic, wish me luck, its easier to write than this because first, its intresting for me, second its mostly written down on paper. so yea hope you like my story. please review and give me good advice on how to improve my writing, which really sucks, sorry for being pushy, i just really want reviews. bye. umm one more thing, i wouldnt really say this but, can someone tell me what i should do. theres this guy who likes me, and his friend says hes going to ask me out soon, what shall i do...O_O. i dont really like him, but i dont want to hurt his feelings, any advice? on either one**

* * *

**Zoe pov**

after that bridge incident i dont remember much, this was what i could decipher after being light headed. annabeth was on the ground breathing heavily, while the boys reassured us. but then annabeth came up from behind us.

"youre so stupid", she screamed at me, which made me flinch." you could have killed us both, this harness isn't meant for pulling people up a cliff-" she said but piper interrupted her,

"Annabeth, she just saved your life, just be grateful.." piper said putting her hand on my back."... i can't believe you, even though you hate her, you dont have to do that, not now" piper said. At that point I was gasping for air. leo saw this and knelt beside me and untied the harness. Leo and piper looked at each other for a second but both quickly looked away. I tried to get up but lost my balance and fell back down.

"we should rest" said leo suprisingly. So leo had set up a cooking fire with his bare hands and started to make food. Percy and annabeth voluntered to go find more food, while Piper went to get more wood for the fire. that left me with leo. he just sighed and started cooking tofu burgers. i wondered what was wrong.

"are you okay" i asked. he looked up with sorrow in his eyes, but was trying to hide it.

"yea, im fine.." he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Leo, you can tell me."

"fine..., its just Piper, she never said sorry for what she did." he said while shaking his head.

"what did she do"

"well, when jason was at the roman camp, i asked her out, but she..."he faltered.

"what?" i asked."she rejected you"

"hard" he said. then made a weak smile." in front of alot of people"

"so you gave up loving a person for good" i asked then he narrowed his eyes like he remembered something.

"well-,never mind" he said. then shook his head and slouched like it brang too many bad memories. " i dont want to talk about it"

"oh' i replied, i didnt want to push him too much.

"well, then, when i thought jason was gone, i wouldnt have to feel like a third wheel, but that feeling came back when, Lupa and Chiron decided hes welcome to come with permission." He said then tossed the patties on the buns.

"its like...their taking me for granted, just to make people laugh, to make tofu burgers, and to warm them up, with fire." he said putting another patty in a bun. and sighed.

"why do i have to be treated like a third wheel, why do bad things keep happening to me." he yelled. i felt bad for him. he calmed himself down when Piper came jogging in here with Percy and annabeth walking slowly behind her. Leo rolled his eyes and held the plate with a tofu burger to her. Piper looked at it suspiciously.

"Its kind of raw." she said staring at Leo. Leo calmed himself and looked at her.

"yea ill get a new one on the grill" he said sarcastically. He gave Percy and annabeth theres and gave me the patty.

"I can't eat it raw." she said. Leo rolled his eyes, and tossed her an apple.

"here" he said. Piper sighed and started to eat. it was getting late so we took watch, luckily i didn't have to. as soon as it got light out i woke the others and we were off.

**Leo pov**

Piper is getting on my last nerves. calm myself, shes the only friend i got, besides Zoe. yea Jason and i are just not tight anymore. Zoe was so hyper in the morning, more than me, and thats saying alot. yeah sure i kind of liked her, but i dont want to go down that road again. not like what happened to Hazel. ahh, Hazel. Man, i miss her so much. Stop, dont talk about her leo. luckily i attached the leash, so we wouldn't lose her. she practically dragged us all the way. she kept muttering something about hes here or something. then she stopped right in her tracks making me trip and fall like a fool. unless it was from the fall, Zoe was looking pretty aggresive right now. i didn't see anything untill i blinked. Right in front of us was a god, i think it was Morpheus.

"Im Phantasos, not morpheus" he said as if he read my mind." We are apart of the oneiroi"

Zoe growled deeply, as if she sensed this. wait, he said we.

"Yes that is true, i am not alone, Leo Valdez." how does he know my name, and why can he read my mind.

"I have been sending you dreams on your first journey into trying to stop this young ones mother." he said pointing at Zoe. If it wasn't for the Flurocent pink harness i would have been terrified of Zoe. Like at any moment she could kill someone.

"who are you with, who are you working for." said Zoe, while Percy and Annabeth pulled their weapons out.

"I know you search for your brother, young one" he said as he raised his arms, two other god appeared." If you accept our offer, maybe you can be with him." they said.

"I am with my two brothers, Morpheus and Icelus" he said. Zoe just kept growling. i wonder if it hurts to growl after a while.

"What?, what is the offer" Zoe said suspiciously, but she did it cautiously.

"It is simple, one of you will serve us, and in return, us, the oneiroi will leave your camp and mount olympus alone for now." he said as he showed an image of something terrible from the help of phantasos's two brothers. It showed the whole camp in ruins, while mosters of all sorts and many gods destroying every living thing at camp, even bunker nine. he shut the image off. Zoe saw it too and lunged but i pulled her back with the harness.

"no" i whispered into her ear.

"We could really use your persuasion for new recruits" Morpheus said to Piper.

**Zoe pov**

I need to protect them, The morpheus tripluts are unpredictable. I tried to lunge but Leo pulled me back. i squirmed trying to get free. leo saw what they were doing and he let me go. I ran up and went in between them two. He took a step closer like he didn't notice me. I growled trying to warn me. i showed teeth, and snapped, but in an instant Phantasos brought out something from his robe and held a metal pipe. i still growled. i only had a second to realize what he was doing and then smack, he hit me in the ribs like a baseball bat, i tried to endure the pain. i still slid into the ground, luckily my neckalce worked, it made the pain less painful thenit would on an regular person or dog. Piper came to my side trying to help but i got up with no problem. Just a bruise. he saw this and his brother Morpheus asked someone else.

"Well we could use the Fire-user to work on our weapons , or serve with the cyclops." he said as Phantasos walked torward Leo. No i can't let him get near them. I ran in front of Leo trying to block them from taking them away from me. If i have to i'll go. Phanasos smirked and brought ou the metal pipe and yet again hit me. First on the muzzle

"Get away mutt" he said. then he hit me in the side and hit me right into the tree behind Piper. This time i didn't endure it and i laid there trying so hard not to die. Leo and Piper this time came to my side. I still could feel the tension between them even though i was dazed. I couldnt really see anything at the time but i could hear that they were talking about Annabeth.

"We could really use your knowledge to find a way to rule mount olympus" Thats what i could manage to hear. i sat up trying to avoid the pain in my back. i forced myself to stand, but i fell back down.

"Zoe, your bleeding." Piper said.

"Just rest" Leo said, trying to reassure me. Annabeth was in trouble, so what if she hates me, she doesn't deserve to die, or go with the three unpredictable gods. I stood up, a bit wobly but i managed. my vision was a litte voggy but its started to clear up. i limped in front of Annabeth. she gasped, either because i was bleeding or because i was willing to protect her. Maybe both. Morpheus and his brother smiled

"Get out of my way." Phantosos said, and raised the pipe. I flinched and almost fell in the process. Before i realized he didn't hit me he gave me a big blow to the head which made me dazed. luckily Leo shook me out of it. My eye was swollen, my side was bruised very badly and my back was almost in shreds. Sadly he didn't get to Percy, which was the worst of all. Annabeth was going to yell at me for this one, but i have to. i slowly limped in front of him trying not to fall. Phantasos was about to kill me with a stick but stopped. He looked at his Brother Icelus and he got the message. I didn't know what they were doing. but a quick snap and there he was. My brother. It was him. After thirteen years, hes here. then i noticed icelus and morpheus was gone, the only god there was, was phantasos. I knew this, this is one of there tricks.

"This is a trick" i said. staring at my "brother".

"no this is no illusion, this is your brother, flesh and blood." he said. i thought he was smiling deviuosly, but i didn't care. this was my brother. i sniffed the air. it smelled like his presence. he stared at me with brown eyes, like he was trying to warn me. Just from his face you could see many scars. One was open, right by his nose. i took a step torwards him. he saw that i was hurt and was trying to get up. But you could see scars all on his legs. There was so many questions to ask him. as i took a step forward, voices from behind screamed and i fell crumpled to the ground. Im stupid, i knew this was a trick, I did this to myself, im the one to blame here. My brother stood up and banged on the cage he laid in. Phantasos kicked the cage and keith sat down. The god held me by the scruff of my neck and yelled at me.

"You want to be with your brother, then abandond your little camp." he sceamed at me.

"Then maybe will leave that camp alone, we could really use your entertainment, especially from a gaea child like you" he said. i flinched. i didn't like people calling me an Gaea child, not after what drew said about me. then i saw my friends. They stood speechless. Leo shook his head as if to say_"You dont have to"_ Piper just stood there. i whispered "i'll go" Hopefully everyone would understand.

"fine" he said."your camp is safe for now". he stuffed me in a cage next to my brother. i had one last glance at my friends. That may be the last time i'll ever see them. oh, no. What about michael, i hope he understands. i hope they all understand this was for camp, not my brother, yeah, ill be with him, but if percys at camp, hes protected.

**Michael pov**

I was laying in my bed and someone kept shaking me to get up.

"Michael,Michael get up theiw back" My little sister kayla said. i moaned.

"you gwerlfwend back" she shouted. shes not good at pronouncing things, shes seven. wait, what?

"who are you talking about" i asked. she tilted her head

"that gwerl ... chloe!"she said. uhh, shes not good at remembering things, just like some god i know _cough*my dad*cough._

_"_her name is Zoe_"_ i said softly, trying not to sound so happy.

"come on, lets go see hewr" she said pulling on my hand. i just cant wait to see that smile, of hers. i came outside while following all the campers. there was this huge group of people surrounding them. Me and Kayla went through about a couple of rows of demigods, and finally got in the front. but something was missing Kayla pulled at my shirt.

"Whewe is she?" she said. I was afraid of this. its exactly as she said. _"i may never come back"_ kayla noticed me hyperventalating. so did Piper and everyone else.

"kayla we should go to our cabin." i said, whispering to her.

"but, i wanted to see yowr gwerlfwend" she shouted. good riddance.

"shes gwerlfwend- i mean girlfroend, shes a friend" i said to her. everyone was looking, especially clarrisse. she smirked with her friends. suprisingly annabeth looked like she felt sorry. maybe i was just hallucinating. luckily piper was still there. she dodged most of the campers and caught up with me. i walked off.

"Michael, i know your upset, but you need to know the truth."

* * *

** Sorry i had to cut it short, but i was getting tired, ive been typing all day, plus i want to finish chapter 1 of my other story, so next chapter, im still wondering what im doing with Zoes part but, Michaels, u might laugh at this one because well, Apollo will be in there, and when do u ever see a normal demigod get to act stupid, so watch out for updates, they might be tomorrow, if my fingers are not sore. so thnx for support, plz review bye**

**-Zoe**


	14. it just does'nt add up

**Chapter 14: It doesn't add up**

**hi, so i finally got my chapter 1 on my other story, u should check it out, umm,so this chapter is Zoes pov first and then Michaels. then i might add an alternate ending, and add a little tratie and piper and Leo (dont know couple name.) at the end of the story if u guys want. i got the idea from AFV, i dont know why, oh well. ooh i forgot 2 mention Happy easter, so plz review or watevah and i hope u like it,thnx, oh and i keep forgetting to do this,  
Disclaimer: i do not own any content used from PJO or THO, they are not mine, they belong to Rick riordan**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**zoe pov**

i felt so bad for everyone, but i looked to the heavens and said this to my mother "_are you happy, i broke his heart, and saved them for now"_ but of course, no response. we quickly vanished from the woods and ended up in a place my sister had showed me. It looked like any dog fighting ring. White floors, covered in dirt, blood, and stuff i dont want to name. I hated these places. it reminded me of irresponsible animal hoarders and abusive owners. I dont want to mention names, not like the famous football player **(a/n Michael Vick, hopefully he doesn't kill me for that). **My brother looked depressed, even though dogs dont show pain, he did alot. it looked like the place in my dreams, then i realized the three godly twins are my brothers keeper. great. then before i knew it Phantasos grabbed us by our necks and tossed us in this cramped cage. They were made of chain link fences, and they were probably thousands of years old thats been collecting blood and alot of stuff i did not want to know. all around us was dogs of all shapes and sizes. some looked more fierce than others and some looked immenent to die. i couldn't believe what was happening. i looked closer and saw that they were wearing necklaces with symbols on them. There was an child of Athena, Zeus, aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes, some i couldn't make out but they were definatley half bloods I didn't feel to good so i fell asleep as soon as my head touched the ground.

i awoke to keith trying to get me up.

"get up, get up, hes coming" he whispered, with some quiver in his voice. i raised my head up. he sighed. since it was morning, i could clearly see all his wounds. two fresh wounds on either side of his front leg, while the open wound from yesterday, was starting to heal. i looked closer and saw that there was scars along his back and face and every visible part that i could see. how did he get those.

"Thousands of fights..." he said as if he read my mind. He got up, slowly but painfully and tried to get me up by cleaning my wounds on my back." you got pretty banged up out there, i hope you dont have to go into a fight today, you still need to heal" he said

"lets see, lets impress our boss with you my darling." Phantasos said as went up to the cage and opened it with some metal chains.

"spoke to soon..." keith said in my head. Phantasos put a heavy chain on my neck which made me almost fall down. Keith growled at him. phantasos smirked and brought out a whip with a knife attached to the end. keith flinched and stepped back as if he was afraid of that.

"hmphh, so little fellow, you can watch your sister die today." he said, and keith was about to growl but remebered the whip was in his hand. Phantasos put the whip in his robe and put another heavy chain on my brother. he staggered but kept his balance. He practically dragged us torward the ring and saw that inside the ring, there was stands like a football stadium and was crowded with so many people. Then i realized these were all gods and goddesses. keith looked like he was used to this but i wasn't. before i knew it, keith was struggling agaisnt Morpheus's grip and i was pushed into the ring by Phantasos. i looked at what i was up against and found myself face to face with an ten foot tall giant. I finally realized who it was, one of my half brothers, Antaeus.

**Michael pov**

i couldn't believe what Piper was telling me. it just doesn't add up, why would she leave camp to go with her brother. she said there could be war if they were together, so why did she do it. I couldn't go to dinner, i was still to shocked of what she said. it was a really hard time to fall asleep. but i finally did somehow. in the morning, i did not want to go anywhere, i did not want to see anyone, no one. i finally got up when my sister kayla pinched my arm, hard.

"ouch" i yelled. i looked at her and mouthed why.

"will told me to do dat" she said with an innocent voice, while giving me the puppy-dog face. i saw behind her, will chuckle. i rolled my eyes.

"hey, its better than throwing ice water on your face." he said. i smiled glumly because i still didn't forgive him for the poison arrow thing. he saw what i was doing and left the cabin. Kayla skipped out of the cabin following will. i tried basket ball, and all the sports you could think of, but none of them helped. i couldn't make myself head torwards the archery range, i just couldn't. I'm usually better than this, why did i ever let a girl get through my head. during basketball, i could of sworn i saw Drew and one of the aphrodite girls giggle and make small talk about me. i turned around to see who it was.

"what?" i asked. they ran off. i rolled my eyes and headed to my cabin. maybe music would help me take things off my mind. i brought out my violin, but i remembered that Zoe liked playing with it too. i put it away and brought ou the guitar sndstarted strumming a few cords. i started to play a taylor swift song called "if this was a movie" and i couldn't finish the song, i don't know why. i startde playing other songs like "what hurts the most" by rascal flats and some that i dont recall their names. i got up and put the guitar away and went to change clothes when i heard a loud thud. i looked back but nothing was there. strange. i heard a small ouch an looked again. was i hallucinating again. i opened the door to the bathroom and heard the front door creak open. I closed the bathroom door shut and headed to where the noise came from. it exited the door and followed that thing. it must have been someone because well in this light snow you could see footprints. i concentrated on the oace and dared myself. i jumped up and tackled the thing. i must have looked like a fool to do that but i got curious, as it fell on the ground a hat fell to the gorund and yet appeared was an eighteen year old girl. and guess who it was. annabeth.

* * *

** Sorry its short, but i have to go to dinner soon, so i'll promise i'll make the next chapter longer. so next chapter pov line up; Annabeth, maybe drew, michael, clarrise or annabeth. So sorry for all pov changes i just like some parts where it should be told from a specific person, and btw, i do not own rascal flats or taylor swifts songs, it is their ownership, so thnx , plz review and read my other story, bye**

**-Zoe**


	15. I get drunk?

**Chapter 15: What did i do?**

**hey sorry got caught up in science homework, big grade, so this will be as long as i can make it, so i hope you like it, keep those reviews coming, umm one review, forget name, but something like why jason has memories and percy doesn't, so i'm deciding that since hera needed jasons help he regained most of his memory back because of hera because she caused the curse, but Percy he hasn't pleased hera so, yea, idk, but in the end he'll get it back, because, its like a curse, and Zoe takes the curse away. i would tell you more but i would give the whole ending away, so please bear with me, im a slow typer. my teacher wants to read this, but he hasn't read pjo, so i will have to explain the whole story, which is going to be hard, so yea.. Thnx i hit the thousands place for hits for my story, so im happy, sorry this is long.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or THO, all content belong to the rightful owner, Rick Riordan.**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Annabeth pov**

You know that feeling when you feel bad and when you want to do something over again, well thats what i was feeling right now, as i heard how sad Michael was. i knew he liked her, but i didn't know that much. its not like an apollo child to not go to archery but he refused to go. Michael was once someone i talked too. we didn't know eachother very well, because of the war and all, plus because of Percy, but i started to feel bad for what i did to Zoe. i had mixed emotions with her. One moment shes really nice to people, the next shes hitting on someones boyfriend.

As he pushed me to the ground i regretted everything i did to her. And i mean everything, every shove and taunt. Michael seemed suprised at first but frowned at me.

"Annabeth, wh-what were you doing?" he said. i frowned and avoided eye contact. He was probably going to yell at me or something. But instead he smiled.

"How much did you here?" he asked. i was shocked, this is coming from a boy who just got heartbroken. was i like this when Percy was gone? he got up and helped me up. he picked up my hat and gave it to me. He was pretty nice.

"umm... the whole time?" i said innocently. he just chuckled, then flinched like it hurt. i gave him a quizzical look."Are you okay?" i asked.

He looked up, "yea, im fine, clarrise just, tried to kill me the other day." he said as he looked the opposite direction. just then, as if on cue, clarrisse ran up to us.

"So, annabeth giving payback, to the heartbroken boy.." she said making a pouty face at Michael. Michaels smile faded,"... oh your little girlfriend is gone, no one to defend" she said, smirking. michael looked like a cornered animal, trying to shrink. Clarrisse whispered in his ear.

"Round two?" she said. Michael seemed so frightened i thought he would run away as far as his little legs could carry him. he raised his arms torwards his rib cage. Clarrisse Smiled and poked him in the back. michael flinched. Usually, before, they would get very mad at eachother and start fighting, but this time it was different. Michael was retreating, as if he let her do this to him. I had to end this soon before Clarrisse took this further.

"Clarrisse, thats enough, stop" i said standing in between them. clarrisse looked at me the way i did to michael when he protected Zoe. i shouldn't have done that.

"you wouldn't want me to mention your little defense thing with michael to Percy, now should i?"she said. i gave her a look and she went off with her friends. i turned my attention to Michael.

"why are you letting her do that to you, why don't you fight back." i asked. he turned to the side." shes just gonna make it worse for you"

he looked up," its not worth fighting for anymore, shes right". i couldn't believe what he was saying. he never agreed with her. Then i thought for a moment. i did this to him, i'm the one who got him inot his mess in the first place, what have i done?

**Drew pov**

**(a/n okay so this is like a song fic for the song beggin on your knees by victoria justice, so yeah,its short i know.)**

I hate every gaea child. Zoe, puh-lease, trying to steal my boy friend, no way. she just played with him, befriending him then breaking his heart. sure, she could be an child of aphrodite, doing the rite of passage, but that gets me to play with his emotions. the way she did it, helped me expose him. one day, i will have him begging for me, because that little girl is certainly not coming back. i'll make sure he gets what he deserves, and that little creep will be so messed up, she wont ever be back on these grounds at camp half-blood ever again. they better watch their back, because im so going to so get them at any moment. i know the plan, its like a trap, so i'll make him feeel sorry for me and realize im the better person then a child of Gaea.

i planned to make him look at me, so i went to the place i hate, it smelled like socks, BO and other boy stuff; the basketball courts. Perfect hes right there. i made it more obvious with some of my friends. he noticed me, perfect.

"what?" he asked. he noticed me. then i ran off.

**Michael pov**

You know that feeling when you don't want to get out of bed, thats how i felt. my ribs hurt, thanks to clarrisse, and my heart felt like it was in two. By the looks of annabeth, she looked like she felt sorry. Maybe she was, or she just didn't want to say it. someone was shaking me to get up, which got me really mad. I was trying to sleep. And of course, it was my half brother, traitor. i mean Will.

"get up michael, its almost eleven o'clock, time for archery" he said. i muffled him trying to say go away.

"You asked for it" he said. i only had a second to realize what he was doing untill my head landed on the floor along with my sheets and the rest of my body.

"uughhh..." i muffled.

"huuuh" he said. i heard footsteps and then it came back. he did the meanest thing. he dumped ice cold water on my head. i gasped. i got my head up, or my soaked head up.

"will!" i screamed. he shrugged as he put the bucket that held water in it down. I must have looked like a wreck because he widened his eyes and chuckled.

"that got you up." he said as he laughed. now i was furious.

"so, you dump ice cold water on my face" i screamed at him. he gave me a look

"gosh, it was just a joke." he said." come on dry off lets go to archery"

" no, i dont want to" i said as i got up and made my bunk.

"okay, bye" he said as he left the cabin. i went back to bed. who cares if i dont go to archery, who cares if my head is wet. well someone does apparently. someone else was shaking me. i accidently smacked him in the face.

"go away, Will" i said.

"i would, but thats not my name, son" he said. i rose my head.

"wha-" i started to say but then realized who was right in front of me. he was wearing a collered shirt and some slacks. his teeth were blindin whil there was some sort of aura that made the room shine brightly. on top of his perfectly shaped head was a good amount of blond hair, he looked like any otjer teenager. It was my godly parent. Apollo.

"da-dad, what are you doing in here" i asked. pretty straightforward question. he looked at me with a furrowed eyebrow. he sighed.

"the gods and goddesses were seeing what you were dealing with up on mount olympus." i stared at him, like someone just hit me like a shovel.

"see, we were getting tired of watching Percy and annabeth on olympus tv and decided to watch you." he said like it was nothing

"you should listen to your brother, you should go to archery, dont let this girl get in the way." he just kept coming at me with words didn't have enough time to respond.

"i don't want to" i said. he sighed.

"fine, just try this, i think you'll like this." he said. i thought from the corner of my eye he was smiling deviously, but it was probably me halluicnating again. he pulled out of his shirt a bronze cup. i took it suspiciously.

"it refills itself, please, please try it, you'll feel alot better." he said. i took a wasn't that bad, it tasted like, like...

"Nectar, yes its similar, its a gift from the gods of course, it heals you from many things." he said as if he read my mind. he checked his watch.

"oh, look at the time, time for clarisse on olympus tv, cant miss it, see 'ya son". he said. i covered my eyes and he was gone. i drank it. instantly i felt better. i didn't care about Zoe, i didn't care about anything, i felt like i was on a cloud, i felt weightless. Archery felt really good to me. i got up and got dressed and headed to archery. i took at least six cupfulls of that stuff and set it on my bunk dresser. and as he said, it refilled itself. i smiled and headed to archery.

**Will pov**

**(a/n sorry if i cant get his personality correct, i kind of remebered that i wanted it to be his pov then clarrisse)**

i feel bad about Michael,i didn't mean to do it, clarrisse and annabeth made me do it with the help of drew. why doesn't he forgive me. It was hard i had to teach al the begginers today because of michael, plus we had a new camper, chloe, so it was hard. Chiron wasn't helping us today, he was busy helping with a dfferent activity. i was suprised to see who walked out of our cabin. it was Michael, and he looked... Happy?

Most of the begginer was fine by themselves so that gave me a chance to help Chloe. She was taller than Zoe, about five foot eight, pretty tall for a fifteen year old. Michael came up.

"Hey will" he said all delusional. like he was mental, or...drunk? yea he looked drunk.

"hey, you got out of bed" as i said that, i regretted it, we just had this argument.

"yea, so are we going to practice archery or what?" he said. what was wrong with him, and why was he skipping all the way here.

"yea.. you can teach chloe, she new here, she a daughter of demeter." i told him cautiously. he shrugged.

"okay" he said. they were practising while i helped the other begginers. when i asked him how they were doing, thats when everything went wrong.

"Shut up" he said to me. he never swears to me, to no one , not even Clarisse.

"michael..." i said and took a step torwards him. he looked really mad. he took the new girls practice bow and held it the opposite way your supposed to. he pullled th string away from no... he is drunk.

"michael, don't , don't do it." i said. everyone was staring at him like he was a maniac.

"Dont take another step or i-i'll pull the trigger." he said and smiled coldly. i face palmed my self.

"thats a bow, theres no trigger" i said as i took another step. uh he was about to shoot himself. i wanted to help but, people who are drunk are unpreddictable. what if he turned on someone, or me. there was on finger, i shut my eyes, expecting a thud. there was a thud, but it wasn't and arrow thud. i heard a strangled grunt and opened my eyes to the last person i thought would help my brother. Our arch nemesis, Clarisse La rue.

**Clarisse pov**

**(A/n this is like five minutes before he did that)**

**"**No im not doing it." i yelled at her.

"please, i saw everything. i know what hes getting himself into." said Annabeth.

"Why do you care about him, why can't you be like me, like really want to kill him." i said.

"Because i feel bad for him-" she said but i cut her off.

"if you care about him like that then why dont you do it yourself." i said. she sighed.

"Cause if i do, then he would hate me for doing it" she said." please just help him once."

"no" i said.

"please..." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." i said. Great i ran torwards him. he was so close from killing himself. Think, this is for annabeth. i rammed into the arrow he was holding, at the split second he released it.

'woah" he said. Now i see why. He was drunk. Just like my mom always was. Will was the first one to notice me.

"Clarisse?" he said with a shocked expression. i sighed as i got up.

"don't act suprised." I said.

"bu-but you hate us"

"Just take him to the infirmary. How did he get drunk anyway." i asked.

"I don't know" he sighed. as if on cue, the one i hate, fainted. right on the spot. just like my mom.

"michael,michael" he said trying to get his uncoincous brother awake.

"He can't hear you know, just take him to the infirmary, and do whatever you Apollo kids do." i said and started to jogged up to me.

"Why did you do that" Will whispered in my ear.

i looked to where Annabeth was hiding, i winked, she winked back."We'll explain later" i said.

"We?" he asked

* * *

**Okay, thats the end of that chapter, i'll try to update tomorrow, if i don't have alot of homework, so hope you like it, i didn't know how to end this one honestly, so thnx, please review, it'll only take at least a minute, just click the bottom of the bottom, i know you want to, plz it helps me write thinking people like, so thnx 4 support, bye, for now**

**-Zoe**


	16. I have failed

**Chapter 16: I have failed**

**So i forgot to mention last chapter the line up of povs so the first is Michael, then Zoe(short one though), then Keith, so i hope you like it, please review and all, oh and please, please read my other story, i only have one chapter, and im afraid to write the next chapter, untill i get at least one review, oh and whatever it is i accept constructive crticism, so yea, thnx**

**-Zoe**

* * *

**Michael pov**

my head was sore, my body was sore, and i felt different. i moaned in pain. i felt a spoon with liquid enter my mouth and fluttered my eyes opened. to my content, it was my half brother Will. Right next to him was a familiar looking girl. Piper.

"Michael, are you okay?" He asked cautiously. i stared at him. He had his arrow poutch on his back and had some dirt on his face.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked. he smiled then it quickly disappeared.

"You kind-of fainted at archery." he said. oh. Know i understand, i didn't quite remembered anything from then, i just remembered that someone rammed into me. he handed me some nectar. i took a sip.

"you kind of got drunk, and fainted." i almost did the spit take, luckily i only choked on it. I stared at him like he was crazy but he kept a straight face.

"huh?" i asked. he nodded. then i remembered Apollo, my dad was there, in my cabin. he gave me, the drink, it was alcohol. i'm so stupid, im only fifteen, and he gave me that. Never, and i mean never accept a gods gift especially from my dad. i sat up in the infirmary, and looked outside, about one o' clock.

"you were out cold for about a day." piper said, but she wasn't focusing on me, more like someone or something else. i started to get out of my bed but felt dizzy right when i took a step. Will and Piper looked concerned.

"Michael your still weak, just relax" Will said. I shook the dizziness out of my head and left the infirmary. my chest still hurt, but it wasn't that bad anymore. i headed to my cabin, but Piper stopped me. she looked like she could read my mind.

"Hey i know your mad at your brother, but you have to forgive him." she said. i ignored her. she sighed.

"i know your upset about her, but you can't be hating people." she said. i ignored her, but she stopped right in her tracks. she turned around and left. i headed to my cabin to think about her. i Couldn't get her out of my head.

**Zoe pov**

Antaeus, my half brother was against me. This can't be, i'm not perpared for a giant like him, unlike Percy, he trained for almost four years before he had to fight him, me less than three months. I could hear, or rather sense my brother behind me, while i could hear the crowd snicker and laugh at this match. Ares, in his roman form, mars had a bucket full of something i couldn't see, but i knew he was going to Phantasos and his brothers announced to the crowd this match.

"Today, we have a newbie, going against her own half brother, surley we could see an great entertaining death" he said and the crowd cheered. as He said Death my brother struggled against icelus's grip. as Antaeus showed himself off, the crowd enjoyed this moment to throw big size rocks at me. Thats what Mars had, which he proudly thrown at me. i dodged some but they kept coming and kept getting hit in the head.

"So lets begin!" he shouted and the crowed cheered as i was on deaths doorstep. I couldn't fight him, he was a child of gaea, but he was a son of Poseidon and was a ten foot tall giant at the same time, i looked like an ant against him. he lunged and i backed up, but there was a wall right there, so i couldn't run. What i didn't know, is that he could summon vines through the dirt in one pile and move them at will torwards me. i dodged some of them, but more were growing. My real brother was straining his neck to get out of Icelus's grip. I tripped on one vine and got scooped up by another. I was dead. it got around my waist, and he was making the vine swing all over the place. i felt sick. he snickered and tossed me to the ground. I slowly got up and started to run away from the vines again, sadly i was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and ended up getting a vine stuck to my hind leg and being dragged up torwards the ceiling with grappling hooks and other stuff that should not be named, and being thrown straight torward one of the walls. Resulting of this I blacked out.

**Keiths Pov**

I couldn't watch, i'm going to fail to protect my sister. I didn't want her here in the first place. its too dangerous, i can barely survive being in here, but she insisted. How could Phantasos and his brothers do this to her. i needed to get her out of there. she needs to stay at camp, that camp can protect her. as she was thrown into the wall i finally got through and Icelus threw me in to the fight. I went up to her cautiously. still breathing, good, thats a start.

Now i had to worry about my half brother. Luckily, A good friend of mine, son of Zues, Mason, was going to help me if i got hurt. Icelus held him down. He could fly, which was the perfect advantage. thats what antaeus's weakness was. i just had to keep those vines away from anyone, before anyone got hurt. He chuckled at me. one vine, the biggest of all came straight torwards me but i easily dodged it. I had a plan, a crazy plan, but it might work. I needed Mason. i can't do this fast enough without him. I gave him a wink, not any old wink, but our wink. the wink that lets him now this plan. I used my gut spirit to run in between each vine, and time the time it takes for each vine to strike. this was perfect, each vine was same size. i bite hard into one and it tosssed me into the air, perfect.

it tosssed me into the ground. The split secongd i let go and as if i was a cat, i turned to land on my feet. i landed but i didn't do it right, which was the plan, and i fell to the ground. I pretended to look dead, which was pretty easy, considering i was exhausted. Perfect timing. Mason had just been released into the ring. he ran up to me and i got up. Boo's and thumbs down had been roared into the ground as they started throwing rocks at us. i dodged them easily, so as mason. i winked to Mason and we ran, in oppsite directions and he took his cue and flew into the air.

I had the job of hiding, while Mason distracted him in the air. Mason was like Icelus's favorite, well, because hes been there the longest and is more deadly than us. hes about twenty in human years, and is very good at doing his job.

"Get back here you mutt" Antaeus said at mason. Thanks to Icelus, Mason was a gray wolf, about twice as big as a normal wolf and had a better set of inscisors.

"Come and get me then" Mason yelled over the yells and screams at the gods and goddesses. Antaeus fell for it, he charged and jumped up and down causing remors in the floor, which was no problem to me, while Mason just soared onto higher chains hanging from the ceiling. Luckily, Mason had got the hint of the wink and gave me the ability to fly. I was shaky at first but i got used to it over the years. I flew closer to the giants neck, and luckily he was hanging from a chain like a five year-old would on a set of monkey bars, while trying to reach Mason. I had enough time to bite into his neck which made him yell in pain. Mason took his cue and jumped off his chest giving him an electrical shock right to his giant heart which made him disentagrate into dust that covered the dried blood ground.

We flew to the gorund and i instantly ran up to my sister. Mason being Icelus's favorite, he ran into his arms. Icelus chuckled and held him close but soon released against morpheus's death glare. I nudged her, trying to get her up. She was breathing slowly, but she was alive. Sadly, Phantasos didn't like me being with my sister, and practically beat me with his whip. Luckily he didn't sharpen the knife, but it still hurt as it hit my fragile skin and bones. i yelped evry time it hit me. Luckily he didn't hurt my sister with the whip but with a stick. She didn't feel it. lucky. they dragged her away into that filthy cage. I wish i could die, in return for her saftey to and the saftey to camp.

He held me and told his brother Morpheus to put me away.

"So its over, the winner is the morpheus triplets." They get a reward of One hundred drachma. We'll see antaeus soon folks, dont worry." the speaker said. and i blacked out right next to my sister. I only had one thought that i could think of the time. I have failed.

* * *

**Well sorry its shorter than i wanted to but i hope you like, so next update, tomorrow and weekend hopefully. It was hard to write because it sounded like my other story at some points, like instead of 'Phantasos said' i almost put, 'my owner said' so yea, hope you like, oohh, i know its the wrong time, but me and two of my friends created the twelve days of christmas and made a food version, so here it goes:**  
**~12, pans of pie**  
**~11, racks of ribs**  
**~10, pots of ham**  
**~9, Jars of jelly bellys**  
**~8, boxes of creampuff**  
**~7, pounds of bacon**  
**~6, packs of candy**  
**~5, onion rings**  
**~4, chocolate fountains**  
**~3, french breads**  
**~2, jalapenos**  
**~and 1, Cheeseburger from mcdonalds.**  
**So hope you like, we did this in health class, isn't unhealthy, do not own mcdonalds, eww, who would want to, oh well, i know my other teacher would like this story, shes a huge fan of PJO and i know my other teacher would want to read it, because he told me, but this would be a nightmare to my LA teacher, to many errors, oh well, hope you like this, plz review, and yeah, thnx**

**-Zoe**


	17. Will she let me?

**Chapter 17: Will she let me?**

**This is a leo chapter and travis, they are about to ask them something but dont know if two girls will let them. so my teacher just got this story link and i hope you and he likes it, so thanx for support. Plz review, i finally got to write another story, i will try to update my other one too, i haven't updated it for a long time, so thnx**

* * *

**Leo pov**

i really like her. But the promise, i can't. I still can't believe she rejected me like that. it was all Jason's fault. She even insulted me in front of everyone. I hate Jason. why does he have to ruin my life. face it leo, im just a nobody, someone who'll never reach there potential. I don't care what Zoe said, i'm just so mad, why was i even born. Why does piper, my ex best friend have to be the one i like. why can't i hate her. She promised though, that she would come back to me, if Jason left her, but that will never happen. they wouldn't leave eachother, and if she did, she'll never fall for a guy like me. im just an... ugly, fire-user, orphaned son of hephaestus. I didn't even want to talk to them, no, or even see them.

I was on my bunk or should i say beckendorfs bed thinking about all of this when someone was pounding on the door. i got up, and opened the door. Speak of the devil, it was Piper. i rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" i asked harsh.

"i- can we talk for a second" i closed the door but she stopped it with her hand. "wait, leo i need to talk to you." she said. i slammed the door shut. i could hear her. she stayed at the door for about a couple of minutes and ran off. whats up with her. we both hate eachother now. why is she acting like this. maybe... nevermind, thats impossible, but if it really happened will she let me.

**Travis pov**

How should i ask her. if Conner knew he would be so mad. What should i do. wait, how many times have i pranked her. I think i lost count after like, fourty. oh well. Shes so cute when she was working with the strawberry plants. I like her alot, but i shouldn't. it would ruin my reputation of being a hermes kid, she doesn't like it when i prank people, but i can't live without it. I got to get her to approve of pranking, so she understand me, then maybe she will like ... she would never like me. maybe i'll just give up and then i can be the same and move on.

i shook those thougts away and decided to got clear my head by bothering someone. a certain someone.

I headed to the demeter cabin, wait, how should i prank them. hhmm... light bulb! wheres conners stash of smoke bombs. oh yeah there in my pocket. duh, sometimes i can be so stupid. Yes one of their windows are opened. okay i'll throw two in at a time.

two,four, there. hah, they'll never expect it. Thats when everything went wrong. Katie was right there at the window. _run!_ i said in my head then i heard a gasp and alot of coughs and screams. i tried to run but something was stuck on my leg, it was a vine wrapping around my leg._ crap._ I said. it kept coiling around my leg, untill i fell flat on my face and saw a very angry group of demeter kids. uh oh. the vines had kept coiling untill it wrapped me like a caccon or sushi up to my neck, and i could barely move. i said something really cool.

"Oh, hey" i said. katie looked the worst. There was smoke all over on her face and clothes and she looked very pissed off at me. she tapped her foot impatiently. i knew that look, she was dissapointed at me. i smiled. "uh, you got a little something-" i said but one of the smaller demeter girls kicked me in the ribs. for a little girl she had a good kick. i yelped in pain. thats when katie started smiling. in my head i was saying yes, but not when the other demeter girls joined in. i got the beating of my life. then Katie motioned them to stop. they stopped immediatley, and i sighed a sigh of relief. She picked me up and practically killed my arms with her nails and i just had to smile. She was actually helping me.

Then she kicked me in the shins, i should have saw that coming."awwwww" i said . she oncoiled the vines but did not let go of her death grip, instead she made miranda, hold the other arm and practically dragged me to my cabin. _Crap._ She smiled at me and pounded on the door. Sadly my brother came to the door. I was so furious right now. My brother just couldn't hold it in, and laughed uncontrollably at the door.

"Is this yours" Katie said like i was a toy that caused a bomb. i shook my head. she tossed me into the cabin , she was doing better than she usually would. she would embarass me in front of everyone or punish me with, nevermind, you don't want to know. Conner shook his head, still laughing.

"You haven't learned yet" he said. i wanted to punch him so badly, but not in front of katie. Speaking of her, she looked me right in the eye, as if she was expecting something, and i knew what she wanted. I sighed.

"I'm sorry" i said, but i said it like i didn't mean it. Bad choice. She punched me in the arm, hard. I flinched. then rolled my eyes." i'm really sorry." i said with a little more feeling. She smiled.

"your forgiven" she said, which was odd. Usually she would give me a lecture on how next time i pranked them, but instead she smiled. as she walked away with miranda, i Thought,'will she let me?'

* * *

** so i know its short, i just wanted to put a chapter about the boys, who knew it would be so diffucult to type in a boys perspective. oh well, i hope you like it, i'll try to update tomorrow if possible, so please review and thnx**

**-Zoe**


	18. I help the enemy

**Chapter 18: I help the enemy**

**ok, so this chapter is Zoe pov and maybe keiths, so i hope u like it, yea, um im terying to update other fanfics so ill put it up tomorrow hopefully, and yea. plz review and what not.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO OR HOO, all content belongs to Rick riordan.**

* * *

**zoe pov**

I have no idea how long i had passed out, all i knew, was that once i woke up pain was surging through my body. i opened my eyes and noticed my brother to my right with a big sized cut on his back. he was also passed out and i instinctivley tried to get to him. but, what was in our way was a chain link fence. i barked in alarment, but it didn't work, i tried again, and luckily, he raised his head up. he turned and cowarded away. his face had a big size cut and he look guilty of something. i gave him a puzzled look but he turned his head the other way.

"keith" i said. he slowly looked at me.

"I told you i didn't want you here." he said. i knew he did, but i had to.

"keith, it was the only way" he looked at me with his brown eyes.

"really, was it worth it. Your stuck here forever, unless you die." he said. i heard a loud noise and saw Phantasos enter. Keiths eyes lit up and stood up. he flinched at the pain, he had to endure but looked fine.

"today, your fighting one of your own, good luck." he said and soon enough dragged me into the ring again.

Yah, Ares, i mean Mars, has a big bucket of rocks. great.

"so, this battle will be against two demigods; gaea and aphrodite childs, and so lets begin." out from the other door came out a doberman, not a regular sized or even a mini doberman, but a five foot tall doby**(a/n short way of saying it)** from its shoulderblade. its teeth were the same structure as a sharks, minus two rows of teeth, and thats just an basic image of it. its paw was the size of an mouse pad and muscles were exposed as if it was drinking ten energy drinks and steroids a day. it looked more like an ares child than an ahphrodites'. it snarled and kept its massive head low to the ground, ready to charge at me.

_light bulb_. i had an idea, since this was an demigod, maybe, it'll work. dangerous, but it may work.

"hey, listen, we need to talk." i said. it just growled even more.

"please listen, i dont want to fight." i said. suprisingly, it stopped growling.

"really?" she said. i believed it was a girl, since the tone of her voice.

"yes, i know a place, it'll protect you, its the safest place for demigods." i said. it looked at me suspiciously. we kept our voices down, and circled eachother to pretend we were fighting, and just kept talking.

"please, i can't go back there, if i do i'll destroy it, but you, you need it, you deserve it, its called Camp half-blood, you'll find it." she untensed her shoulders and started to consider it.

"how do i get there from here." she asked. i didn't think of that, wait, i looked around the room and found an answer. one of the gates was unattended.

"i'll create a diversion" she stared at me, then asked me something.

"what about you, they'll kill you, by planning this." she said. i thought about michael, then how i was helping the camp by this. then i remembered my brother, and how i'll be with him.

"don't worry, i'll be fine." i said. i told her the plan and she easily understood. with all my strength i summoned vines and other plants to grow out of the ground, i strated to make them go to the crowd and wrap them like a cacoon. Phantasos saw this and started to untangle the gods and godesses. my knees were about to give out, but i noticed the so-called enemy, follow the plan. she ran for the unattended gate and ran for the exit, luckily no one noticed her and i worked on summoning more vines. because of this though, i crumpled to the floor and blacked out once again. at least i helped a demigod, but there was still so many left to help. i was hoping that she would make it to camp. i wanted her to find protection, away from my destruction.

* * *

**So short chapter, sorry, but umm, i will try to update my love scenes fanfic and the if everyone cared one too if i have time tomorrow, so just wait, i can't wait till i watch Thor the movie. i'm so happy i finished the Throne of Fire yesterday, it only took me one and a half days to finished. i beat my teacher in reading it. but she had to grade papers so, i guess its a tie..., oh well, i know im a bookworm, and a nerd but hey its better to be a know it all, than a dumb person, i guess. well, i have decided my fav character of rick riordans, is leo, then percy, then Michael and jason, and so forth, no wait, i cant decide which one is my fav, uggh, then theres bast and Zia, ugghh its so hard to decide, oh well. thnx for support, plz review and what not**

**-Zoe**


	19. NOT CHAPTER, This is the end of it

**The end, sort of**

**kk, so this isnt the end, but for me typing wise, yes it is. I have debated over this for a while now, so I have made up my mind, sure it took me about five weeks, but oh well. So, this is the end for this Story, I am discontinuing it, because of my poor writing skill. If anyone wants to take over, rewrite it, or anything of that nature, I will take your responses through pms or review, however you chose. Now, I will continue 'PJO love scenes, and I am currently writin my new fanfic 'Forbbiden love, you could say that, but who cares', so Its not like I am dissapearing. I just hate my grammar and writing skill (if any). So yea, then I'll discuss with people that want to work on this junk piece of work(if anyone likes it) and yeah.**

**Thank You**

**~Zoe or Percabeth17  
(whatever You prefer)  
**.

.  
P.s. I'm not done with Fanfiction, I am just going to work on one-shots and stuff...


	20. plot info, if u wanna read

**Plot info**

**k, so i decided to put the plot up on the web, so people can use it, and you know write about it or whatever, so yea. I am so happy i convinced my friend to create a fanfiction, so right now, she just has to ask her parents, but in retrospect, i dont see why, but yea. so you house of night series fan, and of course rick riordan fans will have another author, so yea. her username will probably be angelfishpuppy, because she uses that username for everything, so yea, i'll tell, you when she gets one and puts up a story, so yea, on with the plot thing.**

* * *

**so after chapter 19...**

1. Zoe fights a big shinx, and convinces a way to create a diversion, for it to escape. she finds a way, but the gatekeepers, kill the shinx anyways, and so Zoe and keith, and the other demigods go on a boat with pontos.

2. at camp half-blood, kayla, michaels sister(made up), embarrasses him again, and tells him why your not looking for her. have this cute moment, then, he has vision in sleep. In vision, shows Zoe in trouble on the ship, and he tells piper, and then, the gang(involving, percy annabeth, leo, jason, piper) go on the Argo the second, and sails off.

3. Zoe and Keith have a special moment together, talking about past, and basically just catching up on life.( still in dog form, til the end of the story).

4. the gang comes and fights pontos, while leo, piper, and annabeth helps look for Zoe and her brother. As she gets onto the main deck. gaea tells Zoe stuff about how shes ruining everyones life by doing this. then everyone fights pontos, jason gets hurt, while zoe blocks him. Sedna appears(inuit or native american mythology) and helps pontos. Zoe remembers that he killed her father, and ruined her life.

5. five walruses appear, and tosses zoe overboard. shes basically on walrus and goes back on ship and lands near leo and annabeth, where they are surrounded by three. jason and piper(who are dating, or rather was... i'll explain later) fights one, and percy fighting another. She kills the three, and piper jason and percy kill the other, basically destroying sedna. pontos sees this, and throws the stolen trident from poseidon at zoe, but keith jumps in front and kills him. zoe comforts him, and soon percy die(by achilles curse, different from real son of neptune. on wikipedia, tells him that*spoilers* he lost it.) annabeth crys, while piper comforts her. Jason fights pontos, but gets injured. zoe weak, but goes in front of all of them and trys to protect them.

6. ( so later) after a long fight zoe dies trying to protect poseidon, who came because of his son. she says her last fight, blah bla blah, and then she dies healing percy. hints were in other chapters. she basically uses her life force to sacrifice her life for him. she thought it was for michael or her brother, but it was percy, to regain poseidons, annabeths, and other gods trust. the gang, manages to go back to camp with both children of gaea, and have burning shroud.

7. so in zoes pov, shes as a ghost-like thing and watches her burning and decides to visit them. Chiron, as old and smart as him sees her, and talks to her in the forest, while her brother is closely near her. talk about if she should see him, cause hes all depressed. (while they were on ship, at camp half-blood, tratie started to happen, and before that on ship, leo made a promise to make piper happy while jasons gone, cause he broke her heart.)

8. to do so, leo remembers how piper rejected him, but piper, is all over leo, trying to make herself happy. Leo plays hard to get, but decides to put past behind and lets out his inner 'leo valdez', cause he was acting weird.

9. in epilouge, zoe shows up and talks to michael, and tells him, i'll always be there, and that stuff, and tells him its okay to move on, and apologizes to annabeth and percy. annabeth finally regains her trust, because while sacrificing, she recured his memories, about everything

10, alternate ending, k so if zoe was supposed to save michael, this is what would happen; she would return, but michael made his choice on moving back to his mother, who has alzheimers, and decides to stay there, for as long as he can. zoe knows this, and decides to chase after him. when she finally gets there(which she went across the country, to find him) shes nearly half-dead. turns out she was being chased by two gods that killed her brother and wants to kill her, and sees another demigod. they try to kill michael, while hes trying to protect her, whos still weak. they throw a knife aimed right at his heart, but zoe jumps in front of him, and dies in her arm, while his da, and auntie try to comfort him.

* * *

**so i know it sucks, thats why i discontinued it! k, so it was like summarized with terrible grammar, but im not deleting it yet... cuz someones going to continue it, and she might use it for referance, so yea. and i might write a sequel to this plot, not hers, shes doing it differently then this, unless she can't think of it. that doesn't mean anyone else can rewrite it or whatever, so just pm me or review to ask for details. im happy i tried out writing a story, but it didn't end well so yeah. thnx again to shadowofmylight, whos continuing it for me. i have no details to how shes writing it so sorry. review or pm, if i should make a sequel about how the demigods live without the gaea children. thnx**

**~Zoe/percabeth17**


End file.
